


I'll Always Sing for You

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: Minseok is a bestselling author who has everything...almost. If only he could sleep. Kyungsoo just moved home and finds himself wanting to help Minseok with his problems.





	I'll Always Sing for You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #25 Character A has insomnia and a habit of sitting on his balcony and writing throughout the night. Character B lives in the same apartment complex and notices Character A's habit, and endeavors to sing Character A to sleep one night. Character B turns out all the lights in his room so he cannot be identified, goes out onto his balcony, and starts singing lullabies, ballads, /anything/ he can think of which might do the trick. Although he still does not fall asleep, Character A loves Character B's voice, and keeps a journal as he starts working to find out who the singer who serenades him every spring night is. Season Spring/Summer

A quick glance at his phone tells Minseok that it’s two AM. Officially the first day of Spring. That makes him happy. Minseok is ready for warmer weather. Until then the heaters on his balcony are his best friend. It also marks less than a week until his birthday. He knows his brothers and friends have something planned. It is his thirtieth, after all.

 

With the computer completely forgotten, Minseok plays with the buttons of his pajamas, remembering all the pranks they’ve played before. He isn’t one to be the center of attention unless he’s forced, and whatever they have planned will leave him red-faced and mortified. 

 

Sure, as an author, he’s done book tours with meet and greets and signings, but he knows what he’s in for there. Jongdae, his middle brother, has already mentioned going to ‘The Lounge,’ a restaurant with live music. His wife, Wendy, sings there, although she’s getting ready to go out on maternity leave. He keeps bringing up seeing the new talent Yixing, the owner, hired, but Minseok is sure that’s just a cover to torture him. They’ll probably drag him out to a club, and Lord knows Minseok is a homebody. That’s way out of his comfort zone. He used to frequent ‘The Lounge’ and even a club on occasion, but he never felt like a spectacle with his ex beside him. Minseok’s stomach drops at the thought.

 

Pushing those thoughts aside, Minseok gets back to work on his current manuscript. For three straight weeks, Minseok has been out on his balcony, typing away. 

 

Well, typing then deleting. 

 

Type, delete. 

 

Type. 

 

Delete. 

 

He’s been working on the final sequel in his romance series for months now. His editor, Junmyeon, has already pushed his deadline twice since the first few drafts were rejected. That has never happened before. Minseok can churn out books like he’s a ‘Korean Nora Roberts.’ At least, that’s what his latest review said. He’s even landed himself on _ Forbes World’s Highest Paid Authors List _ for the last five years in a row. A title he cares very little about but is in jeopardy none-the-less.

 

Problem is, writing this book makes Minseok want to pull his hair out or be sick. He tends to draw from real life experiences, and Minseok used his own personal life in the first four. 

 

Book one revolved around himself, an up and coming writer on the verge of publication living with his high school sweetheart. It ended with their engagement. 

 

Book two centered around Minseok’s brother, Jongdae, and his struggles with his wife. Jongdae was injured during a routine traffic violation while working as a cop. The stress, both financially and mentally, almost derailed the marriage. It took a lot of work, but they are blissfully happy and expecting a baby shortly.

 

Book three focused on Junmyeon. They met freshman year of college during a creative writing class. Junmyeon found he loved reading more than writing, switched his major, and got hired at a publishing firm fresh out of school. Minseok was his first and still biggest client. The story tells how he fell hard for his assistant. Sehun rejected him, afraid it would affect both of their careers, but it was a losing battle. They married quietly keeping their own names for business.

 

Book four was about Minseok’s next door neighbor and best friend finding his family. They met when Baekhyun moved in four years ago as he was just starting the night shift at the pediatric hospital. 

 

In fact, that’s how Baekhyun met his husband. Chanyeol’s four-year-old daughter was admitted after a bout of what the pediatrician believed was pneumonia. It took one look at her test results for Baek to realize the kid was suffering from the effects of high blood sugar. Baekhyun went above and beyond conventional treatment to teach them about proper diet and those yucky finger sticks. Chae-ryeong listened while Baekhyun explained how the lancing pen worked. He even demonstrated on himself to show it doesn’t hurt. She handled it much better than her daddy. Chanyeol was a mess, so Baek gave him his personal cell number to call with questions at any time. A year later, they were moving in and agreed to let Minseok use their story in his series. 

 

The series is a fan favorite around the world. His readers have been begging for an update on the couple from book one. They suspect it’s about Minseok, but he has never confirmed it. At the time of the request, he was in the middle of writing book four and more than happy to agree to it. Minseok was madly in love and planning his own wedding. That all crashed and burned a little over eight months ago, right as that book hit the shelves. The last thing Minseok wants to do is write about being lovey-dovey with the man that broke his heart, especially when said man is set to wed the woman he cheated with. 

 

With a sigh, Minseok snaps his laptop closed just as Baekhyun’s porch light pops on next door. Must be about five in the morning then. Baek always checks on him when he gets home since Minseok is an insomniac with a tendency to forget that he needs to eat and sleep to function.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun leans out his sliding glass door. “You going in?”

 

“No point. I can’t sleep and this damn manuscript.” Minseok rolls his eyes, tapping his computer. “I’d love to chuck this thing in the fountain.”

 

“Yeah, not a good idea. I’ll be back in five with food and coffee.”

 

“Have I told you I love you recently?” He smiles at him.

 

“Wow, that’s bad.” Baekhyun chuckles. “I usually get some form of a ‘thanks for the food, will you please shut up’ thing from you lately. Hold that thought, I don’t want burnt breakfast.”

 

Minseok opens the laptop and types out a stream of profanities. He should send that to Junmyeon. “Why the hell did I agree to this?”

 

“Because you promised your plethora of fans.” Baekhyun sneaks out the sliding door, startling him.

 

“Oh, shut it! I do not have a plethora of fans.”

“Yeah, okay, Mr. Best Seller for the past however many years. I’ve lost count.” Baekhyun stretches across the gate to hand him a plate and coffee. “You could always skip it.”

 

“No, I can’t. You read the last one. It was set up perfectly to go into the wedding and all that stupid shit.” 

 

“That 'stupid shit' was MY wedding, jerk. How about you write the truth?” Baekhyun says around a mouthful of food.

 

“I didn’t mean yours. I was referencing my own.” Minseok pushes the food around his plate, looking anywhere but at Baekhyun. “I can’t write the truth. Junmyeon thinks it would be ‘too upsetting’ for the readers.” 

 

“It’s real life. I’m sure many of the readers have been through something similar. I think you should start writing it. See what happens when Junmyeon reads it. It may be therapeutic for you.” Baekhyun brow raises when he fully looks at his friend. “Minseok, when’s the last time you’ve actually eaten?” 

 

“Uh, an actual meal, yesterday when you got in from work.”

 

“You need to eat. You’ve lost weight. I won’t even get started on the not sleeping.” Baekhyun groans. “That’s it. I’m not moving until that plate is clean!” 

 

“I’m not Chae-ryeong, you know,” Minseok grumbles but scoops some food into his mouth, anyway.

 

“I know you’re not. You are one of my best friends, though. I worry about you.”

 

“You don’t need to worry. This isn’t anything new. I’ve always been forgetful when working on a new one.” Minseok polishes off the coffee.

 

“Min, this is different. You didn’t give yourself a chance to grieve—”

 

“Baek, don’t. “Minseok grimaces. “It’s over. He left. I’m not dwelling on it.” 

 

“I get it. It just seems like you’re going backward. You were so busy when he moved out that I don’t think it fully hit you until now.” 

 

“It’s just writer’s block” Minseok sighs still picking at his food. “I don’t know. I feel like I’m forcing it. Everything I’ve written has been shit. I guess I got lazy using you guys for material.”

 

“Bullshit. You’ve written published so many books over the past twelve years, I’ve lost count. You’re on how many best-seller lists? For everything from children’s books to romance. Plus, that other series is doing well. You know the steamy ones we all hide on top shelves.” Baekhyun waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“I hate you!” Minseok laughs. “You’re as bad as Dae and Nini.”

 

“Come on, it’s my job to pick on you. Plus, your brothers and I are just jealous that you’ve had such an exciting sex life.”

 

“How many times do I have to say it? It’s all made up! You see what my life is. I’m married to the computer.”

 

“Now. Things were different when—” Baekhyun realizes he’s putting his foot in his mouth. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I’ll shut up now.”

 

“It’s okay. You didn’t mean it like that.” Minseok sighs, unconsciously rubbing his chest. “Hey, have you or Yeol heard someone playing music at night? Singing?”

 

“No? Not that I know of anyway. I know I haven’t since I’m usually working.”

 

“It’s every single night for two weeks now. I thought it was a radio, but it’s not.”

 

“I think lack of sleep is catching up to you.”

 

“I’m not imagining it.” Minseok huffs.

 

“Speaking of music, Wendy got us a table at the restaurant. She said they hired a couple of new singers. You should come out with us. Chae-ryeong will be with my parents for a bit this weekend. I’m actually off for once. Go to dinner with us.”

 

“Thanks, but no. You don’t need me third wheeling. Enjoy the night with your husband.”

 

Chanyeol steps onto the balcony as if he was listening, hair still dripping from his shower. “Said husband seconds the offer. It’s been forever since you’ve come out with us. Dae and Wendy will be there. It's most likely their last outing before the baby is born. You should get out. I’m not saying jump into dating but see the outside world for once. We all miss you.”

 

“Okay, so fifth wheeling. No, thanks.”

 

“Minseok, it’s your birthday. Don’t make us club you on the back of the head and drag your unconscious ass. You know we will.” Baekhyun crosses his arms across his chest.

 

“I’ll think about it, okay?” Minseok reaches across to hand back his half-eaten plate before turning for the door. “Let me see how far I get on this. I can’t be out if I’m not keeping up on work.”

 

“Maybe that’s the point. See something other than your patio, maybe inspiration will strike. Maybe you’ll meet someone.” Baekhyun suggests leaning on Chanyeol.

 

Minseok freezes at his slider. “Oh, God! Don’t you even think about setting me up! Give that cupcake of yours kisses from Uncle Minnie, huh?”

 

“Will do. Get some sleep, Seok,” Baekhyun says as the door closes.

 

Back in the safety of his apartment, Minseok pours himself another cup of coffee from his leftover pot and pops it in to reheat. He knows Baek and Yeol mean well, but he’s embarrassed. He’s been avoiding his family for the same reason. His mother absolutely adored his ex. She still can’t understand why it ended. Honestly, neither can Minseok. 

 

Sure they had their faults. Both of them being workaholics really put a strain on the relationship. Especially because Minseok didn’t have a set schedule. He’d write when the ideas came to him. More than once, he’d open his laptop in the middle of dinner or during a movie causing a fair few arguments. That doesn’t excuse the infidelity or all the other lies, yet Minseok doesn’t have the heart to tell anyone the whole truth. Even his own brothers know the bare minimum.

 

The insomnia is new. Well, not new per se. He’s always had issues, but this extreme version started with the break-up. Most of the time, Minseok wanders around with dark circles and heavy eyelids. He’s lucky he gets an hour or two a night. He’s never been a great sleeper, tending to go to bed late and wake with the birds, but sleeping alone for the first time in nine years takes a lot of getting used to. As does maintaining the apartment. There are plenty of things Minseok should be doing. Grocery shopping being the biggest on his list. However, he can’t be bothered. Instead, he spends the afternoon moving between the sofa and his bed, watching all the shows he’s missed and hoping for sleep.

  
  
  


**

  
  


Going through his belongings, Kyungsoo continues to set up his new apartment. He’s been tripping over boxes for a few weeks ago and is still adjusting to being home. He’s traveled around the world, most recently living in Japan but missed his family. 

 

The complex is gorgeous. The fountain in the courtyard and weather friendly balcony were big draws, giving him the option to sit outside all year. He opted for a one bedroom. This place was on the higher end of his budget, so he didn’t want to risk not being able to afford it. Otherwise, he would have considered the second bedroom.

 

Thankfully, Kyungsoo found a job faster than he anticipated. Kyungsoo interviewed at ‘The Lounge’ two months ago. He was surprised they held the position while he got his affairs in order so he could relocate. He suspects that it was Wendy’s doing. They’ve been friends for as long as he can remember.. She even got him a gig as a wedding singer last year. 

 

Well, she was part of it. He’s known one of the grooms since childhood. Kyungsoo didn’t even have to audition when Chanyeol saw him, considering they used to mess around in junior high. Chanyeol would play guitar while Soo sang.

 

Putting the last of the kitchen stuff away, Kyungsoo checks the clock, realizing he should probably nap before work. He’s been staying up late to adjust his schedule and practice. 

 

Right, Soo. Practice. 

 

Practice that has nothing to do with Wendy’s brother-in-law. As wanders to his bedroom, he jolts as his phone pings in his hand. 

 

_ Baekhyun: He asked about you! _

 

_ Kyungsoo: Excuse me?! _

 

_ Baekhyun: Minseok! <3 _

 

_ Kyungsoo: Elaborate... _

 

_ Baekhyun: He asked if Chanyeol or I heard singing. Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me!! _

 

_ Kyungsoo: 1-Nothing is safe with you! 2-No secrets. Just rehearsing for work. _

 

_ Baekhyun: Ugh! Channie is right. You’re both delusional. Just go knock on his door. He could use the company. _

 

_ Kyungsoo: NO. _

 

Both delusional? What the fuck does that mean? 

 

Resisting the urge to question further, Kyungsoo tucks his phone back in his pocket. Asking Baek anything is like opening a dam. He doesn’t even understand why Baek and Chanyeol both came up with this asinine plan of setting them up. Minseok is getting married for fuck’s sake! This all started because Kyungsoo had to ask about Minseok at the wedding. He didn’t even say he was cute! Thought it but didn’t actually voice it.  

  
  
  


A short nap and shower later, Kyungsoo walks into ‘The Lounge.’ The house band is playing quietly for the early bird patrons. The place is gorgeous. Kyungsoo thought it back when he auditioned. It’s even better now Yixing has made some updates. It’s still sleek black and white marble bar and tabletops with black leather couches, but he’s added splashes of color in the more private booths along the sides. Bright blues with tinges of gray. It gives a relaxing vibe while still looking modern and upscale.

 

Once again, Kyungsoo is hit with how lucky he is. The place is packed already, and judging by the long line outside, it’s going to be a fun night. It’s only Wednesday for crying out loud! The owner, Yixing, spots him and waves him to the bar.

 

“Have you eaten?” He asks when Soo reaches him.

 

Shaking his head, he simply says, “too nervous.”

 

“You?” Yixing’s cheek dimples as he smiles. “You have no reason to be. With you and Wendy, I have my two powerhouses!”

 

“Not helpful, Xing.”

 

“Hey, Wendy! Take him in the back and feed him, please. He’ll pass out on stage!” Yixing calls to where she’s standing at the other end of the bar before facing Kyungsoo again. “Go on. Let Kibum make you a plate.”

 

“Come, I’ll show you around more too.” Wendy loops her arm around his pulling him along.

 

As they make their way through the dining room, Wendy points out all the staff. Kyungsoo should have brought a notebook. He’s never going to remember all these names. There are servers everywhere, plus the bartenders, bussers and support staff. Phew! 

 

In the kitchen, Kibum immediately introduces himself as the head chef. Kyungsoo is amazed at how so many people seem to work so well together. They’re clearly busy but are talking and laughing while they work. This is very reassuring. His last job was a nightmare of gossip and backstabbers. 

 

“You have to try Kibum’s Bulgogi. His is the best I’ve ever had. The cravings have gotten so bad, he sends me home with a bunch every night,” Wendy pats her stomach. “Probably why I’m a house! It’s going to take forever to lose all this weight, but it’s so worth it.”

 

“You are not. You look adorable pregnant.”

 

“I told her the same thing! Go sit. I’ll bring it to you.” Kibum gestures to the staff dining area.

 

While waiting for food, Wendy tells Kyungsoo more about the other workers and the band. He did his audition with them playing. Obviously, he did well, but he needs to find his groove with them. Wonpil is the keyboardist, Dowoon on drums, Younghyun on bass, with Jae and Sungjin on guitars. Jae and Younghyun also provide backup vocals. Wendy says it took her a week to fully settle in, and now they’re all like brothers to her. They even offered to play at their wedding, but Jongdae wanted them to enjoy their night off. 

 

They’re still discussing routines between bites when Jae comes in. “Hey, man! I’m glad you’re early. Wendy, girl, you telling him good things I hope.”

 

“She is. Actually, she’s explaining the way you all signal each other.” Kyungsoo answers as Jae pulls out a chair.

 

“Good, good! You’ll do well. Younghyun and I are mobile on stage, so signal us, and we can get to the others if something isn’t going the way it should be.” 

 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Wendy pats Soo’s shoulder, looking at her phone. “Dae just text. I’m going to let you two handle the rest of the pre-show talk. Good luck.”

 

“You’re not staying?” Kyungsoo leans back in the chair, hands twisting in his lap.

 

“Of course I am, I have a table reserved.” She offers a small wave before going to search for her husband. 

 

“Don’t be nervous,” Jae whispers when Wendy is gone. “You forget, we’ve heard you sing, more than once.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo's eyes widen.

 

“Wendy showed us video from her friend’s wedding. Baekhyun and Chanyeol come in often as well. Rave reviews, my friend. I’ll let you in on a little secret. We studied that tape.” Jae leans back in his chair.

 

“We got you, new guy.” Younghyun comes up behind them, making them jump. “Sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt, but I figured we should all chat. The others are setting up instruments and will be back here shortly.”

 

The conversations with Wendy and the band both before and after the show put Kyungsoo’s mind at ease. They managed a decent set with minor mistakes, none of which the audience noticed. Yixing was thrilled, to say the least. He wants him to work tomorrow as scheduled, and be back in for Sunday night. Kyungsoo is thankful because the place is a madhouse on the weekends. 

 

He stays to chat with everyone for a short time before excusing himself to head home. Kyungsoo wishes he didn’t notice Jongdae and Wendy’s knowing looks. Damn Baekhyun and his mouth! He also wishes they weren’t correct in assuming Minseok is on his mind. Thankfully, they keep the comments to themselves, and he’s free to go ‘rehearse’ some more.

  
  
  
  


**

  
  


“When are you home?” Minseok asks. “Your connection is horrible! I can barely hear you.”

 

“Sorry, Hyung. I’m backstage. I get in on Saturday afternoon. I figure we can go out straight from the airport. I was hoping for Friday night but this the only flight I could get. Are you sure you don’t mind me crashing there? I can call mom.” Jongin yells over the pounding beats of the music.

 

“Nah, you know you can always stay here, Nini. I assume we’ll have to have dinner with mom and dad at some point anyway.” 

 

“You’d have to answer their calls to make proper plans.”

 

“They haven’t called recently.” 

 

“Yeah, because you don’t answer. Minseok, we love you. You know she doesn’t blame you, right?”

 

“Jongin,” Minseok warns through clenched teeth.

 

“Fine, I’ll drop it. How’s everything else? I talked to Dae two days ago. Any news?”

 

“No, no baby yet. Wendy is still working. She seems good, according to Baekhyun. I guess I should call Jongdae.”

 

“Yes, Hyung. Aren’t you the elder, and therefore, the more responsible one?” Jongin teases.

 

“Shut it! You have no room to talk!” Minseok taunts right back. “How often do you call?”

 

“Most of the time, mine are timezone issues, so don’t even. Minseok, it’s four AM there.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Text me the flight info. I’ll pick you up.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Listen, don’t make any plans for my birthday. I’ve got a lot of work to catch up on.”

 

“Sorry, gotta go! Love you!”

 

“Aish! Doesn’t even let me say goodbye!” Minseok says to no one since Jongin hung up on him. His phone pings a second later with the itinerary.

 

Setting his phone aside, Minseok returns to that damn blinking cursor. Baek is right. He should write about the break-up. He’s been thinking that for a while, anyway. Plus, maybe this will give him a little closure. Minseok hasn’t had a good night’s sleep since before his ex moved out. He’s pretty sure you can’t survive on max three hours a night and a twenty-minute nap here and there.

 

Taking a deep breath, Minseok starts to type. This time the words seem to flow easier than ever. He goes back to the night of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding. That’s where book four wrapped up and where things went south for his relationship. 

 

The wedding itself was beautiful, and Minseok had a great time. Chanyeol’s sister’s husband was out of town on business, so Minseok stuck with her for a majority of the night. Yoora was happy to have someone to dance with, even though they were interrupted often. She would laugh and tease him every time a guest approached him, saying they were a fan. Yoora still messages every so often.

 

His ex spent a lot of time at the bar during the reception and was more than a little tipsy when they finally got up to dance. He was giggling into Minseok’s neck with whispers about how their reception would be even better. It gave Minseok a false sense of hope that maybe they could work on the distance separating them. That is until they got home later. Minseok’s fingers pause as he’s thrown back into the memory. He can almost hear the song. 

 

No, wait! 

 

He can literally hear it. What the hell? It’s the same beautiful voice Minseok’s heard for weeks singing the exact song in his head. How on earth would they know he was writing about that?

 

Peering over his railing, Minseok doesn’t see any other lights on, just his little table lamp. He still can’t make out exactly where the singing is coming from since it seems to whisper around the courtyard. If it was a little louder, he could figure it out. There are a couple of new neighbors in the complex, perhaps it’s one of them.

 

Giving up with a shrug, Minseok goes back to work. They sing a few more songs, all from the night of the wedding. He taps away, letting the whole breakup out. Fifty thousand words of word vomit. He’ll have to go back and edit some of it. He doesn’t want to paint his ex as a total monster. They both had faults. Sure, the cheating was the final straw, but they barely spent time together. At that point, Minseok was publishing three series simultaneously. He should have slowed down or made more time. Maybe then, they’d still be together. Minseok rolls his eyes. No, they wouldn’t. He wouldn’t stay with someone who cheats. 

 

He only stops when the guy finally goes silent. Shame. Minseok was rather enjoying it. The voice was smooth, soulful, and utterly relaxing. If he wasn’t so engrossed in his work, Minseok might’ve fallen asleep. If he could sleep anyway.

 

With the end of the relationship finally written, He has no idea where to go from there. Minseok groans, running a hand through his hair. This shouldn’t be this hard. On a whim, he starts writing about the present. It seems almost like a silly diary entry. Mostly, he’s bitching about stalling in the series with extreme insomnia, little inspiration, and to his utter surprise, being serenaded almost every night by a beautiful stranger. Well, he assumes beautiful considering he’s never seen him. He’s sure the picture he’s painted in his mind is way off. Plus, the guy isn’t even singing to him. 

 

“Hey, Minseok?” Chanyeol calls across the balcony. “Your alarm has been ringing for about fifteen minutes. You didn’t even hear Chae-ryeong and I come out earlier. You okay?”

 

“Shit! I’m sorry. I must’ve been super focused.” Minseok quickly silences the blaring pop song. “Is it morning already?”

 

“It is. Baekhyun got stuck at work. I had to make breakfast. I should have brought you out a plate. I honestly forgot.” Chanyeol shrugs. “Chae-ryeong said hello, but refuses to leave the sofa right now. She’s really into the books you got her.”

 

“Good, I’m glad. I always had my nose in a book when I was younger.” Minseok smiles. “Thanks for the offer, Yeol. I’ll find something. I should start giving you guys money for groceries with all I eat of your stuff.” 

 

“Uh, no. You gave us fifty thousand as a wedding present. You’re crazier than I thought if you think we’d take a dime.” Chanyeol huffs.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Wasn’t a big deal then and isn’t a big deal now. It’s what friends do.”

 

“So, said friends can also make an extra plate of food. Not to mention the other things you pay, you sneak.”

 

“I did nothing.”

 

“Minseok, you paid off Jongdae’s condo when he was struggling. You sent payments in on Chae-ryeong’s medical bills. I also know that there is some sort of college fund for her along with Dae’s baby.” Chanyeol ticks off.

 

“I make more than I know what to do with. Let me spoil them since it seems I won’t have any of my own.”

 

“You never know. You’re only turning thirty, you’ve still got time.” Minseok ignores that, so Chanyeol gestures to the computer. “How’s it going? You seemed to be banging it out for a while.”

 

“It’s going. I took Baek’s advice. I’m going to write the truth. I’ve tried for months to tell it how it should have happened, and it was awful. I’m not sure how I feel about it yet. Especially the new bit.”

 

“It’s not an easy thing to write about. None of us know the details, but I think I have it figured out.  I’ve been through similar. I noticed some of the strange behavior. The sneaking calls from the balcony, and coming home late or not alone. I only saw it a handful of times. I didn’t think much of it at first because I overheard her say something about paperwork as they were outside once. Then, I started to see a pattern, you meeting with Myeon or away on a trip. He’s not very bright considering I can hear a lot if I just have the screen closed." He points the door. "Just as I was about to approach you, he moved out. You kept quiet, so I didn’t bring it up.” 

 

“You—” Minseok flinches, breaking eye contact.

 

“Don’t worry. I didn’t tell Baek my suspicion either. Back to my story.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath before continuing, “I didn’t give you too many details before you started writing the book. I didn’t want it in print. My wife left me for her boss. I knew they were sleeping together for months. I told myself I could live with it because my daughter deserved her mother. I look back and think that was the worst thing to do. I thought I was doing the right thing and ended up hurting us both.”

 

“Hey, you thought you were doing the right thing.” Minseok nods at him. “I would have probably done the same. The poor kid deserves to have both parents.”

 

“That’s the shitty part. Chae-ryeong hasn’t seen her since she left. I get a check in the mail every two weeks because it’s court-ordered, but not much else. She seems to want to be involved when it makes her look good. Her mother, my ex-mother-in-law, called before mother’s day last year begging me to let Chae-ryeong go there. Of course, I agreed, and they no-showed. When the kid got sick, she made it all about herself. How her baby was dying. Didn’t bother to come to the hospital, though. Such bullshit.”

 

“What a bitch.” Minseok blurts before backpedaling. “Shit. Sorry. Not my place.”

 

Chanyeol snorts, “It’s the truth.”

 

“How can anyone leave their kid? I’ll never understand that. Not to mention she gave you a hard time when she found out about Baekhyun.”

 

“I forgot about that.”

 

“Most likely. Jealousy is an ugly feeling.”

 

“Huh? I never considered she was jealous, just pissed I moved on. Whatever, the point is I’m happy.” Chanyeol shrugs. “Now. Keep going, what’s wrong with the new stuff?”

 

“I’m more or less writing about myself in a fantasy kind of way.”

 

“Now I’m really curious.”

 

“Did Baek tell you about the guy who sings every night?”

 

“He did.”

 

“And you know I don’t sleep. I’m out here all night.”

 

“I’m aware.” 

 

“Well, what if he was specifically singing to me?” Minseok leans back gauging Chanyeol’s reaction.

 

“I actually like that,” he smirks, eyes wide.

 

“What?”

 

“No, really, I like it. It fits with the rest of the books.”

 

“But what’s with the face? It’s make-believe. I’m not about to fall for the neighbor.”

 

“You never know.”

 

“Shut up!”  Minseok covers his face. “Forget it. I’m not writing this. It’s humiliating.”

 

“Why? Because you’re still a romantic? Min put yourself out there, and you’ll find someone. I thought I’d never be happy again. I was ready to spend my life as the dorky, single-dad at all the PTA meetings, and look what happened. Baek crashed into my world through a mess of medical shit, and I’ve never been happier.” 

 

“Not all of us are so lucky.”

 

“So, says you. Well, I should head to work.” Chanyeol moves to go in pausing at the door. “Minseok, please try to sleep. And call your brother!”

 

“I will. Thanks again, Yeol.”

 

Jongdae must be bugging everyone for Chanyeol to say something. He pulls out his phone, knowing it’s still a little too early for a call and sends a text instead. That way, Dae can answer whenever he has a chance. 

 

With the amount he actually got done, Minseok doesn’t see the harm in sitting back to enjoy the sunrise. He used to do this all the time, thanks to the outdoor heaters and fans each unit has. Perks of living in higher-end apartments. He wouldn’t quite call them luxury, but definitely not cheap. 

 

Just as he’s about to open the manuscript again his phone buzzes.

 

Jongdae: You’re always outside!! Open up. I’ve knocked twice now!

 

Rushing through the living room, Minseok lets in his brother. “Sorry. I didn’t know you were coming.”

 

“I was halfway here when I got your text. It’s been weeks. If we didn’t have mutual friends, I would have thought you died.” Jongdae follows him back outside, putting a bag and two fresh coffees on the table. “Brought you some of your favorites. And throw that shit out. I know you. It’s probably not even last night’s coffee. Wendy is going to start teaming with Baek to make sure you’re eating.”

 

“I’m fine. Jesus, it’s like I have a bunch of babysitters. Also explains why Chanyeol ‘forgot’ to make food. He knew you were coming,” Minseok groans. “How’s Wendy feeling? She’s got what, less than three weeks left?”

 

“He did. Wendy is good. You should see the belly! She went from not looking pregnant at all to this half basketball thing. It’s so cute. My favorite thing is to curl up on Wendy’s lap, and we sing to her stomach. You should see the baby move. And, yes. Three weeks, though technically, she could go any time now. Doctor said she’s two centimeters already.” Jongdae smiles, pulling out fresh muffin sandwiches. “There’s mocha bread in there too.”

 

“Thanks.” Minseok takes a bite. “Nerves setting in yet?”

 

“Of course! Along with excitement. So, what’s the deal?” Jongdae asks, sliding his chair back effectively cutting off Minseok’s escape.

 

“Dae. I just had this conversation.”

 

“No, you cut it off the other day.” Baek butts in from his balcony door. 

 

“Teaming up on me now? Why are you home? I thought you got stuck late.”

 

“Don’t change the subject.” Baekhyun flips his heater on and pulls his chair up to the railing, taking the extra sandwich Jongdae hands him. 

 

“Be thankful, it’s us. Mom wanted to come too. You haven’t answered her calls either.”

 

“Oh, my God. You all fucking planned this.” Minseok glares at them. “I swear, I’m fine. For the last time. I’m not hung up on Changmin! I just don’t want to write about what could’ve been.”

 

“You haven’t said his name since he left.” Jongdae points out.

 

“What reason do I have to bring him up? Listen, I took Baek’s advice and started writing the separation. At least that will give Junmyeon something to get him off my back.”

 

“You want to talk about it? None of us fully know what happened.” Baek gently asks.

 

“Not really.” He turns back to his laptop, not wanting to face them. “I talked to Chanyeol earlier, but he isn’t a dick like you two can be.”

 

“Ouch!” Baekhyun holds his hand over his heart in mock offense, then turns serious. “Minseok, what happened?”

 

“Let it go for now, please?” Minseok closes his eyes for a moment. “Talking with Chanyeol and writing about it has taken enough of a toll. I’m done with it.”

 

“He really hurt you. I’m sorry, Minnie. I can see it in your face.”

 

“He did, but it’s in the past now.”

 

“Will you ever tell us?” Jongdae asks.

 

“Not right now, alright?” 

 

“Okay.” Baekhyun agrees, shaking his head when Jongdae moves to argue. “I wish you would talk, but I don’t like seeing you like this.”

 

“You can read it when it’s published,” Minseok gives a sarcastic grin. “If it’s published.”

 

“You know, you used to let me read chapters when they were finished. Before edits even!” Jongdae whines. “I feel like I lost both my brothers. Nini is traveling the world, and you. You just seemed to have pulled away.” 

 

“Ah, here comes the guilt trip to make me go out for my birthday.”

 

Baekhyun loudly snorts at that. “Sorry, Dae. He’s not dumb.”

 

“Shut up! I could’ve pulled it off!” Jongdae laughs too.

 

“You’re right, I have withdrawn. I’m just fucking cranky over this book. I’ll work on being around more.” 

 

“Let us read it. I’ll be honest, and tell you what I really think. Dae, will too.”

 

“Not yet. I’ve been getting some ideas out thanks to my mystery singer.”

 

“Wait, wait. What, singer?” Jongdae questions glancing towards Baekhyun.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear it from big mouth. He thinks I’m delusional.” Minseok peers at Baekhyun.

 

“Minseok, honestly. Why would anyone be outside singing to you at midnight?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 

“I know he’s not singing to me, jackass. I said to Chanyeol, what if, is all.” Minseok shrugs.

 

“Interesting. Keep talking.” Jongdae pushes.

 

“That’s it. That’s what I got so far.”

 

“You’re such a liar. Channie said you were typing for a solid block this morning. You have to have more than that.”

 

“So what if I do? Again, you can read it after you buy it, jerk!”

 

“It sounds promising.” Jongdae’s phone goes off, making him jump up. “Damn it! I’ve got to go. We’re so close to cracking that underground drug and prostitution ring, or I would sit here and bug you. I want to know more about that, but time isn’t my friend today thanks to fucking traffic. Jongin said he was going to call if he hasn’t already.”

 

“I talked to him earlier. Text me later.”

 

“You better answer.” Jongdae smiles, hand on the door. “Baek, I’m sure I’ll talk to you, but see you on Saturday.”

  
  
  


**

  
  


On stage, Kyungsoo is finishing his third shift, his confidence growing with each song. Yixing actually had to call him in to work tonight as he was initially supposed to be off. The other new guy decided he didn’t want the job, quitting an hour before his shift. Highly unprofessional given his employment history. Even with the short notice, Kyungsoo was more than happy to fill in.

 

The entire staff has welcomed him. Most of the servers have Yixing chasing them because they stop to watch with their tables. The customers enjoy it, laughing loudly when Xing clears his throat from the bar. He’s got people asking for his schedule so they can make reservations. Tables are filling even on the weeknights. Usually, they have a few spots for walk-ins. That’s not likely anymore.

 

“Good set tonight. Man, you’ve got pipes.” Jae shakes his head as they sit in the staff area. “Is there anything you can’t sing?”

 

“I’m sure there are. This stuff is relatively easy.” Kyungsoo laughs.

 

“No, bro, it’s easy for you. I’ll take that as a challenge, though. Xing gives us free rein with song choices as long as it’s appropriate. I’m gonna find something you can’t belt.” Jae laughs at the panic on Soo’s face. “Don’t worry, I won’t make you fail on stage. I just want to make sure you’re human.”

 

“Don’t pick on him!” Yixing chides. “Soo, tell them to shove off will you.”

 

“Nah, I like it. It’s like one big family here.”

 

“Good. That’s how I run this place, so let me know if they step out of line.” Yixing continues to joke with them. “I can’t thank you guys enough for stepping up tonight.”

 

“Hey, like new guy said, it’s a family. We all help out where we can.” Jae waves him off.

 

“I know, but I still need you to know it’s appreciated. Also, we are definitely having that VIP birthday tomorrow. We weren’t sure it was happening, but it’s on. You’re more than welcome to come enjoy the food and fun. Soo, that goes for you too. You know Jongdae, it’s his brother, Minseok’s thirtieth. Most of the staff will be here. Kibum will be cooking, and then we have a game night planned.”

 

“I’m sorry, Xing, I already have plans. If something changes, I’ll come for sure.” Kyungsoo lies looking at his feet.

 

“Too bad. If you can, stop by after your plans. You’d fit right in,” Yixing taps his fingers against the bar. “Let’s talk about a revised schedule. I’m going to need to lean on you since that idiot quit.”

 

“No worries. I can pick up extra shifts until you find someone or whatever you need.”

 

“Come on back to my office. We can figure it out. I want you to have a chance to rest. I worked out a decent plan for Wendy, maybe it will work for you.”

  
  


It's a little after one am when Kyungsoo lets himself into his apartment. Yixing sat with him for hours, arranging a new schedule giving him time to rest and discussed changing his salary based on the response. It’s the first time in his life an employer has shown real value in his skill. Kyungsoo honestly felt guilty signing the contract, but Xing insisted. He also begged Soo again to come tomorrow night. Kyungsoo wanted to give in. 

 

A quick look out his sliding glass doors shows him what he already expected. Minseok is out there typing away on his computer. So far he’s failed at his task of helping Minseok rest, yet Kyungsoo refuses to give up. He doesn’t know where he got the idea that he would be able to sing someone to sleep. Or why Minseok happens to be the one person to give him the urge to try. That’s a lie. It’s time to admit he likes him. Kyungsoo’s heard the stories of how generous he is, not only to his friends but charitable contributions as well. He’s read all the writeups on him, and the more he learns, the more he falls.

 

The fear is would he like Kyungsoo back? He did sit at the table with them during the reception speeches. However, Minseok didn’t seem to pay much attention to him, mostly because of guest coming up him. Minseok smiled, signing autographs, and taking pictures with everyone who asked. Kyungsoo was completely enamored. How could anyone be so kind when they were trying to eat? Then again, Soo himself has been interrupted by the occasional well-meaning fan. 

 

After their honeymoon, Chanyeol called to thank him again and said Minseok asked about him, even though they didn’t speak more than a few words to each other the whole night. Chanyeol said he profusely complimented the ‘wedding singer.’ They had a good laugh at that. Kyungsoo was proud, yet wasn’t sure if Yeol was being honest. At least it looks like Minseok enjoys his singing now. Kyungsoo always notices that he stops typing during the first song. Grant it, he can’t be entirely sure since he’s still hiding behind the privacy shade and potted plants on his balcony. 

 

He really wants to go out and sing, but he needs to rest his voice. He makes a deal with himself. If Minseok is still outside after he takes a shower, he will sing two songs. Max three. He knows this isn’t a fair deal because Minseok is out all night, yet he feels less guilty than he should. Thank God he’s off tomorrow.

 

While showering, Kyungsoo wonders what would happen if he showed up at the birthday party. Baek and Yeol would love that. Wendy would, too. Sure, Yixing invited him, multiple times, and he has been introduced to Minseok, but it would be weird. 

 

Right? 

 

No. He isn’t going to crash it. Minseok might think poorly of him. Why is this so difficult? Never in his life has Kyungsoo ever been so insecure about anything. It’s making him feel silly. 

 

Taking his time, Soo gets dressed and makes himself a cup of tea before going back to his balcony. Minseok is gone! Disappointment washes over him. It’s become part of his routine to spend the night with Minseok. What the hell? Let’s not get delusional here. As much as he tries, the thought has taken root. Images of him cuddled against Minseok while he works, computer balanced precariously to accommodate him. Then, Minseok sitting at one of the tables at ‘The Lounge’ smiling brightly as he performs. Other, more explicit thoughts follow.

 

“Excuse me?” A voice calls from the courtyard just below him. Kyungsoo knows that voice! “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

“It’s… I… I’m sorry. I was…” Kyungsoo stammers, flushing pink at what was just running through his head. Jesus Christ! Get it together, Soo.

 

“No, no, don’t apologize. Who would expect a random neighbor at this time of night? I’m Minseok.” He offers a little wave. “You look familiar. You’re new here?”

 

“I moved in not long ago.” Kyungsoo clears his throat against the sudden raspiness. “My names Kyungsoo by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you. I live up there, top floor, unit six.” Minseok points to his balcony. “I’m usually always around. I work from home, so if you ever need anything, don’t hesitate.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Well, goodnight, Kyungsoo. See you around.” Minseok rocks back on his heels, shoving both hands in his pockets before walking away.”

 

In a daze, Kyungsoo watches him go, calling out goodnight later than customary. It appears Minseok doesn’t hear him as he continues on his way. He sits on the bench in front of the fountain and picks up his laptop. Kyungsoo realizes he must’ve been sitting there when he came out from his shower, took notice to him standing there, and came to say hello.

 

As much as he wants to, there’s no way Kyungsoo can sing with Minseok sitting so close. It’s a wonder that he hasn’t already figured it out. The only saving grace is the fact his voice was so bad from nerves. What is it about Minseok that makes him this way? So uptight and insecure? It’s so out of his usual character.

 

Taking his now lukewarm tea, he cuddles up on the patio chair. Soo tries to read on his phone. Honestly, he does, but Minseok is so close, he can’t help himself from stealing glances. He’s acting like a damn teenager. Cleaning up, Kyungsoo heads into bed before he can make any more of a fool of himself.

 

The next morning Kyungsoo avoids his balcony. He should clean up his apartment more. The boxes are getting on his nerves. However, he has no motivation to unpack more. He finds himself sprawled across his sofa, flipping through random channels. Kyungsoo finally finds a show when someone knocks on his door. 

 

“Open up, Soo!” Chanyeol calls.

 

“Go away!”

 

“Not a chance. Come on! I have Chae-ryeong with me. She wants to see you.”

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Shh, baby. Please, Soo?”

 

At that, he jumps off the couch to let them in. “Kid can stay. You can go.”

 

“Hi, Uncle Soo.” She hugs him before sneakily stealing the remote.

 

“Hey! I was watching that.”

 

“Daddy wants to talk to you, and I’m not allowed to listen. He said it’s grown-up stuff.” She makes a face.

 

“I thought she was going to your in-laws?” Kyungsoo says as Chanyeol follows him into the kitchen, gesturing for him to sit at the table.

 

“I’m dropping her off when I leave here. Baek got called into work. Some asshat called out. I wanted to let him sleep a bit.”

 

“Ah, that sucks.”

 

“We sat on the balcony with Minseok for a bit,” Chanyeol says raising an eyebrow.

 

“Okay. Why’d you come to bother me then?” Kyungsoo takes a sip from his cup leaning against the counter.

 

“I hear he introduced himself to the cute new guy across the courtyard. Imagine my surprise when he pointed here.” 

 

Kyungsoo sputters trying to cough out the water he just inhaled. “He did not say that!”

 

“Ha! Man, you got it bad. I’ve never seen you like this.”

 

“I’ve never been like this. It’s making me fucking crazy, Yeol. I literally berated myself last night. I feel like a teenager.” Kyungsoo throws his hands in the air pacing his kitchen.

 

“Hey, sit, I was messing with you. You are skittish when it comes to him, but I didn’t realize it was this bad. Talk.”

 

“No. You and Baek just like to take the piss. I’m not giving you more ammo.”

 

“I wouldn’t. Kyungsoo, look at me. I wouldn’t do that. We cracked jokes because you said it wasn’t serious. Clearly, that was a lie. What happened?”

 

“Yeol…” Kyungsoo sits at the table, hiding his face in his hands. 

 

“Soo?”

 

“Oh, my God! I’m going to regret this. I guess you could say I was a fan before Wendy set me up for your wedding. I’ve read all of his books. Yes,  _ all _ of them. Don’t look at me like that.” He snaps when mouth pops open. “You have too. I’ve even read all the write-ups and interviews. Then, he was just so sweet to everyone at the reception. Dancing with Yoora and taking pictures with fans. It was impressive. He even spoke politely when Sehun was bitching about his boyfriend. Clearly, the guy’s a dick, who would leave Minseok all night to sit at a bar? And, I hear the way you all talk about him. The things he’s done for you. Charity events and donations. It’s like he a prince from one of his books. I feel like I know him, but I don’t. I spent maybe thirty minutes with him, and I barely had the chance to talk to him. He could be a secret asshole. You know how public and private personas go.”

 

“Wow. I mean, yeah, he’s a really great guy, but to us, he’s just Minseok. What you see is what you get. No other persona. He does the whole ‘charity thing’ because he wants too. I think if he were broke, he’d still help others before himself. Truthfully, he’s kinda dorky. He talks a lot more freely when he’s comfortable. Be thankful you didn’t get his corny dad jokes at the reception. And, he’s a major clean freak. You should see his apartment. Write and clean.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “I think he’d murder Baek and I if he had to stay at our place. I don’t know how he lets his brother stay with him. Actually, now that I think about it, Minseok’s a lot like you. Quiet, preferring a few close friends as opposed to the center of attention. Grant it, his job fucks him over on that, but he’s gracious about it. You’d fit together well.”

 

“You’re making it worse.” Kyungsoo groans. “Can anyone be that perfect? Plus he has a boyfriend!”

 

“No one is perfect.” Chanyeol chuckles. “You know that boyfriend is the  _ ex _ -boyfriend, right? I won’t go into the reasons why. That’s Minseok’s to tell, but he is single. You need to put yourself out there. I just said the same thing to him! Everyone around him is married. Besides Jongin anyway. Min and Dae’s baby brother.”

 

“I know who Jongin is. I didn’t know they broke up though. I mean it looked like he was living alone, but I didn’t want to assume.”

 

“Well, now, you do. Anyway, I think you’re both at a point where you’re ready to settle down. I’m not saying go propose. Talk to him. You should ask him about his new manuscript.”

 

“Based on that face, I don’t want to. What am I going to say? ‘Hey, I’m the crazy neighbor you met last night. Tell me about your new book? Sounds like a hot one!’ He’d think I’m a psycho.”

 

“Nah, knowing Minseok, he’d laugh his ass off. Come out with us tonight. Maybe you two will hit it off. Worst case, you have a new friend.”

 

“Yixing and Wendy have already asked. It’s not right to crash his birthday party.”

 

“You’re not crashing if you’ve been invited by multiple hosts.”

 

“Let it go, Yeol.”

 

“Soo—”

 

“Daddy! Is it time to go to grandma’s yet?” Chae-ryeong yells interrupting the conversation.

 

“Yup, I’m coming baby. Put your shoes on for me?” Chanyeol calls over his shoulder. “Look, you are more than welcome. Minseok would welcome you too. You’re in our close circle whether you like it or not. Come eat something and then leave.”

 

“I’ll think about it.”

 

“Okay, text us later. Chae-Chae say goodbye to Uncle Soo.”

 

Closing the door, Kyungsoo flops back on the couch. He prays he didn’t make a mistake telling Chanyeol the truth. Too late now. It always was so easy to talk to Yeol, and as much as Baek plays around, he’s a good guy. 

 

Refusing to brood all day, Kyungsoo gets to work. The only room he has fully unpacked is the kitchen. He turns on his favorite records and grabs the boxes marked ‘bedroom’ piling them against the wall. Time to get this apartment finished.

  
  


**

  
  


“Tell me again that murder is bad.” Baekhyun throws himself in the chair.

 

“Good morning to you too, drama queen.” Minseok laughs at the spectacle that is his best friend.

 

“I am not! That stupid witch calls out once a week, I swear. I should’ve known not to trust her when she offered to switch. I’m going to kill her someday.”

 

“You’re not gonna kill her. Chanyeol and Chae-ryeong would be heartbroken. Hell, even I'd be sad. As much as it pains me to say this, I’d miss you if you were thrown in jail.”

 

“Aw, you love me.”

 

“Shut up. Yeol isn’t back yet?” Minseok focuses on his manuscript.

 

“Huh? No, he isn’t. My mom is probably bombarding him. What time you have to get Jongin?”

 

“I pick him up about seven, and then we’re heading right to the restaurant.”

 

“Oh, no! You’re not driving! Channie and I will drive.”

 

“Baekhyun…”

 

“No, sir! It’s you’re thirtieth! You will be shitfaced tonight!”

 

“God, help me!”

 

“Hey, my birthday is coming. That’s going to be a shit show and a half!”

 

Somehow, Baekhyun has lured Minseok into his apartment to help clean. Baek is more than capable of doing it but was hoping to have it done before Chanyeol got back. No such luck. Minseok laughs as Chanyeol playful berates his husband for roping their friend into being a maid.

 

Up to his elbows in dirty dishes, Minseok yells for someone to grab his phone when it rings. Chanyeol answers Jongin’s call and puts him on speaker. Turns out his connecting flight was canceled while he was in the air. The next one is in the middle of the night. He’s going to miss the party. Minseok has to repeatedly reassure him that it’s not a big deal to calm him down. Chanyeol is their designated driver and will pick him up when he lands.

 

A little later, Minseok walks into “The Lounge’ with Yeol and Baek. He’s immediately sat at the table with Wendy while the others bring out food and drinks. All his offers to help are rejected by Yixing mumbling that he’s the guest of the hour, why should he be preparing his own party?

 

“I can’t figure this thing out!” Jongdae grumbles fiddling with the remote for the sound system. “Told you we should have gone clubbing!”

 

“And how is your wife supposed to go?” Minseok points out. 

 

“Hey, don’t use me to get out of the shit these idiots come up with.” Wendy laughs.

 

“Thanks, a lot, Wen! You’re one of the only ones who can rein them in. Myeon, help me out here.”

 

“Sorry, Minseok. It could have been fun.”

 

“You’re only saying that cause Sehun wants to go.”

 

“Yup,” Sehun answers. “It’s been a long time since we’ve all been out. We can still go.”

 

“Let’s go for your birthday.” Minseok waves him off.

 

“You promise?” Sehun begs.

 

“Yes. I promise, okay?” Minseok hopes they’ll forget.

 

“You heard him! We have to hold him to it!” Baekhyun is yelling and gesturing wildly. “I don’t think my own husband has been to a club with all of us.”

 

“I haven’t, not with all of you. Minseok was the only one missing when I went.” Chanyeol laughs when Minseok pouts. 

 

“I’ll make arrangements for it.” Yixing makes a note in his phone. “We can eat here and go out after. We just have to pick a place. Jae left us a playlist, so we still have a fun night planned. He always has some fresh shit.”

 

“I brought a bunch of games too.” Wendy claps her hands. “I’ve decided the penalties is shots. Minseok, love, you get to take mine if I lose.”

 

“Hold on! That’s not fair. Your husband should do yours.” Minseok protests as the music kicks on.

 

“Bullshit! You can drink us all under the table.” Jongdae laughs pointing at both his brother and wife. “Plus, you two are card sharks. Suck it up.”

 

“I won’t intentionally throw the game.” Wendy leans back rubbing her stomach with a small grimace. She quickly shakes her head when Minseok notices.

 

Even with her promise, Wendy makes enough mistakes that Minseok is quite drunk by the end of the night. Baekhyun and Sehun too. Jongdae stopped drinking hours ago. It seems he picked up on the same thing Minseok did. Wendy is clearly having contractions. He’s discreetly timing them as to not have the entire party freak out. She notices Minseok watching and whispers she’s doing okay as there’s no set pattern or intensity to the contractions. 

 

Another hour passes, and Minseok calls it. Jongin’s flight should be in soon, and he’s tired. Most of the party groans, but helps clean up anyway. Jongdae and Wendy leave first quietly telling Minseok that it’s not labor, and they’ll call if things change. Minseok hugs them both, asking her to hold out a little longer, since actual birthday is two days away, and becoming an uncle on that day would be really special. 

Sehun manages to stumble out to the cars unassisted. Baekhyun, not so much. He leans heavily on both Chanyeol and Minseok. They get him buckled in the back seat, praying he doesn’t get sick.

 

When the pull up at the airport, Jongin slumps in the back next to Baek, both falling sound asleep in seconds. The poor kid is running himself into the ground. His job as a choreographer is hectic. He travels around the world with several different idol groups. Jongin loves it even if it’s an exhausting lifestyle.

 

Arriving home, Minseok is still feeling the alcohol, but not enough to sleep. Chanyeol excuses himself to carry his now passed out husband to bed. Jongin barely makes it to the couch before he’s out cold. Great. There’s no moving him now, and no one for him to talk to. Minseok carries his bags into the spare bedroom before grabbing his computer. Might as well work since he can’t lay around in front of the TV.  

 

Slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder, Minseok pockets his keys and heads for the fountain. He’s not sure why, but he has a sudden urge to sit out there. Minseok worries he should have left a note while in the elevator. Jongin may wake up and worry, although that’s highly unlikely. 

 

The courtyard is starting to shake winter’s grip. The trees and plants have begun to bud. It won’t be long for the flowers to start blooming. It’s one of Minseok’s favorite times. 

 

Lost in thought as he wanders towards his bench, Minseok doesn’t notice he’s not alone. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize anyone was here. I don’t mean to disturb you. I’ll just—” He turns to go back to his apartment. 

 

“Wait, Minseok?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You are more than welcome to stay. Want some tea?” Kyungsoo holds up his thermos. “This is my favorite. It’s a chamomile honey blend. I usually use it to soothe my throat and to relax so I can sleep.”

 

“My mom used to make me that.” Minseok smiles, putting his bag next to the bench, taking a seat. 

 

“I’m not interfering with your work, am I?” 

 

“Not at all. I planned to be lazy and watch some crap shows, but my brother fell asleep on my couch. I really didn’t want to work now.”

 

“I’ll say it’s better if you don’t. You smell like alcohol.” Kyungsoo laughs, pouring a bit into the attached cup before returning to his steaming mug.

 

“Ah, yeah. My brother and friend’s drug me out. My sister-in-law is expecting. I got stuck with her penalties.”

 

“I bet Wendy did that on purpose.”

 

“You know Wendy?” Minseok faces him, staring with wide eyes.

 

“Yes, I do. I grew up with her. She’s actually who convinced me to move home.” 

 

“Huh? Small world. I don’t think Wendy lost on purpose though. I think the others cheated. I don’t get out much anymore. They really enjoyed giving me a hard time. It was a nice night though,” Minseok sighs slurring slightly. “Even if they had to sing to me a million times.”

 

“Sounds like you had fun,” Kyungsoo laughs.

 

“Mmm,” Minseok agrees. “Tell me more? About yourself. And Wendy.”

 

“Well, you see…”

 

Minseok listens as Kyungsoo quietly talks. He met Wendy in primary school. They were in the school band together, until Wendy moved to Canada. They kept in touch over the years, sending letters, Kyungsoo even visited a few times. He explains that their parents secretly wanted them to marry, but there was never any romance between them. The more Minseok listens, the more he remembers hearing Wendy talk about him. 

 

“Are you cold?” Kyungsoo asks, abruptly pulling the blanket from his lap. “Here, you’re shivering.”

 

“No, then you’ll be cold.” He shivers, rubbing his hands together.

 

“I’m sitting on another one. I brought it out not realizing this thing had cushions.”

 

“Yeah,” Minseok laughs loudly accepting the blanket. “I bought them because my ass goes numb.”

 

“Wait! Is this not for the residents? Oh, my God! Minseok, I didn’t realize it was your personal property.”

 

“Relax, anyone can use it. I just wanted to be comfortable. I used to here watching the sunrise all the time.”

 

“You don’t anymore?”

 

“No, I do. Just up there because I’m having breakfast with my neighbor. Hey, you’re a night owl. Have you happened to hear singing? Usually around midnight or so. Sometimes later. It’s not loud, but it is beautiful.”

 

“I, uh…” Kyungsoo stutters trying to think of an answer. He said beautiful!

 

“There you are!” Chanyeol calls making them both jump. “Ah, shit. Sorry, Nini came looking for you at our place. I stuck him with Baek. I needed a break from the whining and puking.”

 

“Lovely! I didn’t think he drank that much.” Minseok chuckles.

 

“He didn’t. He’s just a wimp. I should make you babysit.”

 

“Hell no! Your husband, your problem. And don’t say it’s because of my birthday. Technically, you assholes made me go out.”

 

“Hyung! So lucky we love you.” Chanyeol grins. “I’ll let Nini know you’re fine.”

 

“Goodnight.” Kyungsoo waves.

 

“That’s Chanyeol.” Minseok points as he walks away.

 

“I know. I’ve met him, Baek, and Chae-ryeong.”

 

“Isn’t she a sweetheart! Between her and this new baby, I’m all set to spoil the hell out of them.” Minseok’s whole face lights up in an eye-crinkling smile.

 

“Cute,” Kyungsoo mumbles without thinking, turning a bright red.

 

“Yeah, someone’s gotta be the favorite uncle.” Minseok watches the fountain, not noticing Soo’s flustered expression.

 

“No kids for you? Wow, I’m sorry. That’s extremely personal. I’m not usually this nosey or open.”

 

“S’okay.” Minseok shrugs unperturbed by the question. “This is the second time this has come up recently. I would love kids. It just doesn’t seem like it’s gonna happen for me. What about you?”

 

“I feel the same. I looked into adoption. They tend to look down on single parents. Worse on same-sex couples. Wendy used to joke about carrying a baby for me, but she has Jongdae and her own family now.”

 

“That’s funny.” Minseok laughs, then realizes Soo’s frown. “No, don’t misunderstand. She’s said the same to me. My mother got a huge kick out of it. She used to say Wendy could carry for all of us, Jongin too. Then she’d have a set. One from each of us.”

 

“Okay, that is funny,” Kyungsoo laughs hard. “If not a little creepy.”

 

“Tell me about it. My nieces and nephews would be my son or daughter’s siblings.” Minseok shakes his head. “You know, I was going through the adoption process about a year ago. No one knew about it. My fiancée— no, _ex_ -fiancée and I were going to surprise everyone. It was all lined up, the wedding was supposed to be about a month before she was due. Just a small ceremony with close family and friends. We didn’t even want a honeymoon, so we could be there for the birth. Then he started getting cold feet, saying he wasn’t sure he wanted to be a dad. Apparently, he just didn’t want to be a dad with _me_. He was having an affair, sneaking her over when I was away for work. They’re getting married at the end of April.” Minseok laughs sarcastically. “I guess they’re trying to do it before she really starts to show.”

 

“Wow, Minseok, I’m so sorry. I’m trying very hard to bite my tongue here.” It’s killing him to see the pain etched in Minseok’s face. “What an absolute dick!”

 

“It’s not all his fault. I was so busy. I didn’t pay enough attention to him. To us. I was too preoccupied with work. Things would have been different if—”

 

“No offense,” Kyungsoo cuts him off, “but that’s bullshit. He knew you were a popular writer, which means he knew what the job entailed. He used it against you, Minseok. The book tours, the crazy hours.”

 

“Yes, but even when I was home, I didn’t pay as much attention.” 

 

“Did he say anything to you about it?”

 

“Not until after Baek and Chanyeol’s reception. We got into a big ass fight. That’s when he threw everything in my face. Said I had gotten famous and left him behind. What was he supposed to do? She was our social worker for fuck’s sake!” Minseok’s voice cracks. “Here, I thought she was giving me everything I dreamed in life.”

 

“They’re both assholes. You being busy isn’t a free pass to cheat. He should have said something if it was bothering him. Minseok, don’t blame yourself for this. I can see how much it’s affecting you.”

 

“Oh, look. Sun’s coming up.” Minseok huddles further into the blanket.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll drop it,” Kyungsoo says, wishing he kept his mouth shut. “I can’t believe we’ve been out here, what? Four hours?”

 

“Looks that way.” Minseok keeps his eyes forward as he whispers. “I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself, madder at Changmin. I just need time to process everything. I sort of threw myself into work and ignored everything. It’s coming back to bite me. Please don’t tell Wendy.”

 

He’s surprised Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything more, only a tiny nod that he heard before he pours them both another cup of hot tea. Minseok accepts his with a small smile. He can honestly say he feels a little better. Writing it helped, but even then, he didn’t tell the full story. Kyungsoo is the first person who knows the truth. Why is that, he wonders?

 

Falling into a companionable silence, they watch the sunrise together. Minseok’s never been so comfortable with someone he’s just met. He finds he wants to get to know Kyungsoo more. In fact, this is just the kind of thing his new manuscript needs. The random meetings that lead to falling in love, not that that’s what’s happening. It’s just the cheesy romance his books always seem to have.

 

It’s not long before his eyes get heavy. Minseok falls asleep right there on the little bench, wrapped in a blanket that smells of Kyungsoo with the sun shining and birds chirping all around them.

  
  


**

  
  


Kyungsoo breathes a sigh of relief. Even though Minseok said he’s not mad, it still felt awful to hurt him all over again. Kyungsoo never wants to see that look in his eyes again, the pain etched in his face. Sure, there are two sides to every story, yet Kyungsoo can't help but blame the ex. There’s no reason to cheat. Ever. End it. If you even have a moment of thought that you could be with someone else, end the relationship. 

 

Not ready to move, Kyungsoo watches Minseok rest. He should wake him, sending him to bed, but he doesn’t want to disturb him. Who knows if he will be able to get back to sleep. Instead, Kyungsoo takes the blanket from his lap and wraps it gently around Minseok’s shoulders. He collects the rest of his belongings as quietly as he can before heading home.

 

Inside, Kyungsoo flips his coffeemaker on and washes everything. He brews a fresh pot pouring more than half into the thermos and the rest in his travel mug, both of which will keep it hot for hours. Kyungsoo packs the coffee, a hand full of the tea bags from last night, and a chocolate chip muffin into a small box. On his way out, he pulls a page from his notebook:

 

_ Minseok,  _

 

_ Sorry to disappear on you. I have work tonight and didn’t want to wake you. Coffee is fresh and will still be hot. I put some of the tea in too. You seemed to enjoy it. And, since I made you miss your breakfast, please enjoy the muffin. It is made from scratch from a healthy recipe, so hopefully you like it. Thanks for keeping me company last night. I honestly didn’t want to be alone. I always seem to get down after moving. I didn’t expect it this time since I was coming home after being away for so long. I promise, no more depressing topics of conversation when we meet. _

 

_ Happy Birthday!! _

_ -Soo _

 

Before he can change his mind, Kyungsoo slips the note into the box and rushes out the door. He stops suddenly at the foot of the fountain, squinting in the sunlight to take in the sight before him. Minseok is in the same spot, eyelashes fluttering and mouth twitching as he dreams. Kyungsoo’s hand trembles with the urge to brush his thumb across Minseok’s bottom lip. Instead, he tucks the box and Minseok’s computer under the bench, secretly wishing he remembered his phone to take a picture, but that would be creepy.

  
  


Work the next two weeks is surprisingly entertaining. Jae kept his word about trying to mess Kyungsoo up. He brought in several songs he thought would offer a challenge, but Kyungsoo proved him wrong, singing each with ease, even if he is having trouble concentrating. They ended up putting on a hell of a set. Kyungsoo hasn’t worked his range like that in a long time. He’s going to have to figure out a way to simultaneously work, train, and rest. This should be fun considering he’s still singing for Minseok on the nights they’re not sitting out at the fountain. Great! There he goes again. Can he go for more than five seconds without thinking of him!

 

“What’s with you?” Jae asks, cleaning up the equipment.

 

“Hmm, nothing.” Kyungsoo tries to shrug him off.

 

“Liar. You’re blushing.” Younghyun mock punches his shoulder. “Look Xingy is at the bar still. Let’s go have a drink.”

 

“I should get home.” 

 

“Xingy! Celebratory shots!” Jae calls out.

 

“Okay, what are we celebrating?” He pulls out enough for everyone. 

 

“My man, Soo. I haven’t given up on trying to break him, but he’s definitely making it difficult.” Jae pulls Kyungsoo up to the bar.

 

“Ah, in that case, drinks are on me. Pick your poison boys,” Yixing smiles brightly, dimple on display.

 

“So, spill.” Jae presses after they each have two shots.

 

“It’s nothing.” Kyungsoo waves off the bottle as they try to refill his glass. “Just a stupid crush.”

 

“That’s not nothing.” Yixing pulls a stool over sitting down in front of him. 

 

“Guy barely knows I exist.”

 

“Soo, you just moved back. Give it time. We all feel like we know you, Wendy spoke so highly of you before you started. I’m sure if you get to know him.” Yixing pats his arm.

 

“You already know, don’t you?”

 

“Of course. We share friends. A lot of them.”

 

“That’s why you invited me. It wasn’t just about working here.” Kyungsoo slams his hand on the bar.

 

“Can someone fill us in?” Younghyun looks between them.

 

“No. I’m going home.” Kyungsoo pulls his phone out to request an Uber.

 

“Don’t do that. I’ll take you.” Yixing offers.

 

“No, it’s fine. I’m acting irrational, and I know it.”

 

“No problem.” Yixing nods. “Soo, don’t let us ruin it. We only want the best for you both.”

 

“I’m sorry. I— I’m not— handling this well. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” 

 

Kyungsoo walks away, gripping his phone so tightly his knuckles turn white. He needs to squash this before he really makes an ass of himself. Maybe he should tell Minseok how he feels? Explain it like he did to Chanyeol. If Chanyeol didn’t think he was totally crazy, perhaps Minseok won’t either. The entire car ride Kyungsoo goes back and forth. 

 

Tell him? 

 

Don’t tell him? 

 

Forget this stupid crush and ignore him? 

 

No, that’s not the answer. Ignoring him now after they’ve spent time together? Especially, after all the personal shit Minseok told him. And their mutual friends? Kyungsoo would look like an asshole. It’s not in him to be that rude. They’re bound to be at the same gatherings. His best friend’s baby is Minseok’s niece or nephew for Christ’s sake.

 

Jumping out of the car, Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to go home. Instead, he runs right to the courtyard. Knowing Minseok, he’s out at the fountain. Nope, not there. He moves around to see if he’s on the balcony. Still no Minseok. Fuck! Calm down, Soo. Could Minseok be hiding from him? 

 

Deciding to try one more time, Kyungsoo takes the steps two at a time up to Minseok’s apartment. He’s careful not to bang on the door. It’s late, and the last thing he wants is to wake Chae-ryeong. 

No answer. 

 

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Kyungsoo leans against the wall. Why is this so difficult?

 

“Hey, you okay?” Chanyeol pokes his head out the door.

 

“What are you doing up?”

 

“One, Yixing called. You left your phone at work. Two, Minseok is at the hospital.”

 

“Why would I care where Minseok is?” Kyungsoo bites out. “Damn it! I’m sorry. I’m being fucking stupid. Wait, hospital?”

 

“Soo, you’re knocking on his door at two am. Don’t tell me you don’t care where he is. Xing told me what happened at the bar—” Chanyeol shakes his head as Kyungsoo starts mumbling— “Listen, Wendy isn’t doing well. Things aren’t progressing the way they're supposed to. She’s been in active labor for almost twelve hours and still isn’t ready to deliver. It’s like her body stalled. The doctor’s are watching the baby’s heart rate. If it changes, Wendy has to go for an emergency c-section.”

 

“Fuck!’

 

“Exactly!” Baekhyun pushes his husband over some. “Yeol, mom’s here. Jongin sent a text. We gotta go. Now!”

 

“Surgery?” Chanyeol’s face falls.

 

“No, but Dae is losing it. Minseok is having a hell of a time calming him.” Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo. “Wendy is asking for you.”

 

“I’ll be out before you pull the car up. I need to change.” Kyungsoo runs as fast as he can.

 

“Hurry,” Baek yells after him.

 

Moving as fast as he can, Kyungsoo throws his dirty clothes in the bin, trying to dress and brush his teeth at the same time. What the hell changed? Wendy said she was fine this morning. She was just having those fake contractions, Hicks something or other. His heart pounds in his chest, Wendy must be so scared. And Dae. Jesus, he can’t even begin to fathom how Jongdae feels.

 

Kyungsoo rushes down the steps just as Chanyeol pulls up. He hops in the back seat and struggling to buckle in. Yeol is a speed demon on a good day. Thankfully, there aren’t many cars on the road. Kyungsoo has no doubt they would be weaving in and out of traffic if there were. 

 

No one utters a word the whole ride. Baekhyun bites his lip,  glued to his phone, waiting for more updates while Chanyeol fidgets, huffing at every red light they hit. 

 

“You guys go,” Chanyeol says, stopping at the emergency room entrance. “I’ll find a spot and be up.”

 

“She’s in room 408.” Baekhyun leans over, giving him a small kiss before hopping out of the car.

 

“You haven’t heard anything, have you? I feel lost without my phone.” Kyungsoo asks in the elevator.

 

“Nope. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad.”

 

“Me either.” 

 

The elevator pings its arrival. Baekhyun presses the button for floor one, and the two step out. He’s sending the elevator back down for Chanyeol. They follow the signs to the maternity ward, stopping at the desk to sign in. 

 

Kyungsoo barely has his name written when Yixing grabs him. “Soo, let Baek finish that.”

 

“I got it. Go!” Baekhyun hands Kyungsoo the guest badge. “I’ll be around when Chanyeol gets here.”

 

“How bad?”

 

“They’re taking her to the OR. The doctor’s explaining everything now. Wendy’s trying to delay them with questions so she can see you before she goes in. Jongdae is a mess. Minseok and Jongin are doing their best, but we need help.” Yixing pulls him down the hall.

 

“What the hell happened? Everything was fine.”

 

“The baby’s heart rate started dropping. Slow, but steady with each contraction. Minseok noticed it on the monitor, and snuck out to the doctor.”

 

“Jesus. I didn’t think things could change that fast.”

 

“Neither did we.”

 

Everyone is standing outside when Kyungsoo reaches the room. The doctors must still be in with Wendy and Jongdae. Kyungsoo’s eyes land on Minseok first. He’s leaning against the wall, fingers playing with the gap between the buttons of his shirt clearly worried. Kyungsoo has seen him do that in interviews before he catches himself.

 

“You okay?” Kyungsoo surprises him. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

 

“S’okay. I was off in my own world there.”

 

“I see that. How are they? Xing gave me a rundown.”

 

“Dae is— I’ve never seen him so scared. Even when he got shot.” Minseok shudders at the memory. “Wendy is solid as a rock, though. I mean she’s definitely concerned, but she’s hiding it.”

 

“Ah, that would be why she’s asking for me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“She won’t make it harder on Jongdae, won’t burden him further. She loves him too much.”

 

“Excuse me, I need Minseok and Kyungsoo.” The nurse pokes her head out.

 

The two share a look before following the nurse. Jongdae is silently crying in the corner, holding his wife’s hand so tightly his knuckles are white. He stands, kissing Wendy’s forehead and shaking the doctor’s hand.

 

Before he leaves the room, Jongdae looks between Minseok and Kyungsoo, “Talk some sense into her for me, please?”

 

“What did you do to him?” Kyungsoo offers a bright smile despite the fear building in his stomach. She looks awful.

 

“I told the doctor’s the baby is the priority.”

 

“You did what!” Minseok’s mouth drops open. “Wendy?”

 

“My choice. I don’t think it will come to that, but I need to be sure.”

 

“Mrs. Kim. We need to go now. The heart rate has dropped again. Your family can go down to the OR waiting room.”

 

“Kyungsoo, hold them to my wishes. You know what I’m talking about, they haven’t changed. Minseok, Dae needs you. And, you both help him if I don’t make it out of this. This baby…” She trails off as they start to move her.

 

“I’ll do my best, but Wendy?” Kyungsoo takes her hand. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Girl or no, I’ll kick your ass if you’re not back here. Got it?”

 

“Love you, Soo.” She smiles, weakly. “Minseok?”

 

“I got Dae. You just do what you do, and we’ll see you soon, okay?”

 

“Thank you, and Minseok?” She waits for him to meet her eye. “I love you too.”

 

Minseok watches them wheel her out before turning to Kyungsoo, “Why did she put that all on you? I get not asking Jongdae. He’s got tunnel vision when it comes to her.”

 

“You think she would make you responsible? He’s your brother. He’d never speak to you again. Me? He can hate me. I’m no one.”

 

“Bullshit. You’re his wife’s best friend. You aren’t just no one. To— any of us. Although, it looks like I’m the only one who didn’t know you previously.”

 

“Jongin.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I haven’t met Jongin yet.”

 

“You’ll have to tell me how you know Baek and Chanyeol.” Minseok offers a tiny smile and takes a deep breath. “I’ve got damage control to do.”

 

Watching him go, Kyungsoo takes a moment to himself. One, Minseok basically says he matters to him. He files that away to revisit later. Two, He knows he and Wendy made silly promises when they were teenagers after some random news story that made national headlines. The family fighting each other over the fate of a loved one. They promised if something ever happened to one the other wouldn’t prolong it. Neither wants to live if to live meant being on machines. He just didn’t think it would ever happen. 

  
  
  


**

  
  


Returning to the group, Minseok immediately goes to his brothers. Jongdae is cuddled between Baekhyun and his mother with Jongin and their father next to them. Minseok shakes his father’s hand and hugs his mother while Jongdae is whining that they wouldn’t let him go into the delivery room. Baekhyun is doing his best to calm him, but he looks a little lost.

 

“How are you a doctor?” Minseok teases.

 

“Yeah, you look like you’re going to cry with me.” Jongdae sits up, a small grin forming.

 

“Hey! I'm a professional!” It’s Baek’s turn to whine.

 

“Oh yeah, Hooking up with a patient’s dad? Real professional.” Jongin chimes in.

 

Knowing they’re baiting him and why, Baekhyun goes with it, playing up the dramatics. “That patient is my daughter, and her dad is my husband. I made an honest man out of him!” He flails his arms around to the point everyone is laughing.

 

“I made an honest man out of you, jerk.” Chanyeol sticks his tongue out.

 

“What is he implying?” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows at Jongdae.

 

“We all know what he’s implying.” Jongdae laughs, wiping away the tears.

 

“Hell, even I know what he’s implying!” Kyungsoo adds.

 

“I hate you all.” Baekhyun grins. “Minseok you weren’t supposed to tell them that I helped you write the sexcapades series. At least I’m not the only hoe in the group.   
  


“I can’t believe you just said that.” Minseok glares at him. “My mother is right there.”

 

“She’s laughing, though.” Baekhyun gives a little shrug.

 

“Not the point!”

 

“Come on, Min. It was a joke. We’ve all read the books.”

 

“Not all of us.” Minseok risks a glance at Kyungsoo. “I write romance and erotica. God, why is that embarrassing all of a sudden?”

 

“I know.” Kyungsoo’s face lights up at the chance to tease. “They’re pretty good too.”

 

“OHH! Quiet Kyungsoo!” Jongdae shouts. “It’s always the quiet ones into the kinky.”

 

“Shut up!” Minseok yells.

 

“Not always the quiet ones either.” Chanyeol blushes looking at Baek.

 

“Hey, Doctor Baek turns you on. Don’t blame me.”

 

“Okay! Okay! TMI now.” Minseok groans. “Should we move to the other waiting room?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks, guys.” Jongdae wraps an arm around Jongin and Baek. “As annoying as you are, I’m glad you’re all here.”

 

“Where else would we be?” Minseok holds a hand out, pulling him up.

 

“You’re my brother. You have to be here.” Jongdae claps him on the back. “Can you see if you can get some coffee before you come downstairs?”

 

“Will do.” 

 

“I’ll take one,” Jongin adds.

 

“Us too,” Chanyeol gestures to himself and his husband.

 

“I’ll go with you. You can’t carry all that alone.” Kyungsoo offers.

 

“You should stay with them,” Minseok says. “I’ll take Xing.”

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo frowns.

 

“The doctors may come out while we’re there.” Minseok whispers so only Soo can hear him. “One of us needs to be there.”

 

“Right! I’ll keep an eye on him, but I think he’s alright for now.”

 

Leaving the group, Minseok pauses at the desk. He asks if the cafeteria is even open since it's the middle of the night. Luckily for them, it’s open. There aren’t many options for food, but the coffee is just being refilled. Yixing piles a carrier with creamer and sugar packets while Minseok fills the cups.

 

“You have one too many,”  Yixing points out.

 

“Nope, I’m getting Kyungsoo a tea too. I’m surprised they have this here. I know he likes both, but I didn’t ask what he wants.” Minseok rips open the teabag.

 

“I wasn’t aware you knew how he takes his tea.”

 

“Why do you have to say it like that? It’s not— I don’t even know him.”

 

“Minseok, I wasn’t implying anything. You know me better than that. I laugh at the jokes, but I know it bothers you.” Yixing gently says. 

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I get teased constantly. My own mother even. It’s mortifying. It was different when— you know what? Never mind” Minseok puts the cups in the carriers a little more forcefully than necessary. “Kyungsoo just happened to be outside the night of my party and shared some with me. We sat and talked for hours.”

 

“I’m glad. It’s nice he has someone close by he can talk too.”

 

“We should get back.”

 

“Minseok,” Yixing says. “I know you hear it from the others, but you should make more time to hang out. You know you’re not the only single one in our group.”

 

“I know, Xing. I’m trying.”

 

“Come have dinner at the restaurant. I’d say once a week but will settle for every other week or once a month.”

 

“Is this your way of making sure I eat too?” 

 

“No, this is me saying I miss my friend.” Yixing wraps an arm around him. 

 

“I miss you too.”

 

Packing up all the drinks, Minseok and Yixing find their way to the OR waiting room. They hand out all the cups right as the doctor comes in. Wendy and the baby are doing fine. They’ve moved her into recovery, and only Jongdae is allowed back at this point. The group collectively breathes in relief. Another nurse comes in about fifteen minutes later to send the group back to the maternity ward. Wendy and Jongdae will be up momentarily, and they may be able to peek in the nursery. 

 

Deciding not to go, Chanyeol and Baekhyun tell the others to give the new parents their best and send pictures if they can. They need to get Chae-ryeong to school and get some sleep if they are going to make it to work the next morning. Yixing heads out with them. Now that things seem good, it should just be family anyway. 

 

“Soo, you’re staying, right?” Minseok after he hugs the others goodbye.

 

“Yes, he is,” Baekhyun answers before Kyungsoo has the chance. “He should be here.”

 

“I wasn’t asking you, big mouth.” Minseok laughs. “Although I agree. You should stay.”

 

“I’m not family.”

 

“You are to Wendy, which means you are to us. Especially since her parents aren’t here.”

 

“Then I’ll stay.” That’s twice in one night Minseok’s said something to make him lose his breath.

 

“Text us.” Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo into a hug. “Tell him.”

 

“Stop pushing it, Baekhyun too.”

 

“We’ll talk later.” Chanyeol smiles.

 

With the others gone, everyone else heads upstairs. The nursery blinds are closed when they walk past. Minseok is disappointed but thinks it’s better that way. He wants his brother to be able to boast properly. And, boast he does. 

 

While Jongin and his parents are fawning over the baby, Minseok follows Kyungsoo to sit by Wendy. He watches from the corner of his eye as she takes Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezes gently.

 

“Thank you. I realize I put a lot on you. I hope you aren’t upset with me.”

 

“Surprised, but not mad.” 

 

“I couldn’t ask anyone else.”

 

“Not true.” Minseok leans forward. “I may not be your brother by blood, but you  _ are _ my sister.”

 

“As much as I appreciate that, and I do believe you would do it, I can’t put that between you and Dae. He’d never forgive you.”

 

“He said the same thing.” Minseok nods towards Soo.

 

“I did.” He smiles.

 

“I’m glad you two are in agreement because if anything ever happens to us, you’re both responsible for her.”

 

“I thought you said we’d  _ ask  _ them later?” Jongdae comes over, leaning down with a bundle in his arms. “Here, your turn.”

 

“Say hello to Jin-Ah.” Wendy watches Minseok’s face fill with awe as he cuddles the newborn girl.

 

Holding her close, Minseok takes everything in. Ten little fingers. Perfect little ears. She even has his nose. A lump forms in his throat as he hands Jin-Ah to Kyungsoo, and excuses himself. 

 

In the bathroom, he splashes cold water on his face. He didn’t expect to be so emotional holding his tiny niece. After a minute of deep breaths, Minseok returns to his family.

 

“Where’d you run off to?” Jongdae asks when he comes back.

 

“Bathroom.” Minseok doesn’t meet his eye. “I think we should get going. Let you get some sleep. I’m sure Baek, Chanyeol, And Xing will be by tomorrow. Sehun and Myeon too.”

 

“Thank you for being here.” Jongdae hugs him tightly. “Come back in the morning.” 

 

“Will do. Nini? You ready?”

 

“Yup.” Jongin gives the baby one last cuddle. 

 

“Soo, didn’t you come with Chanyeol?” Wendy asks.

 

“I did. I can call a cab.”

 

“I assumed you would go with me. Since we live in the same complex?” Minseok raises his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, I didn’t want to assume.” Kyungsoo scratches the back of his neck. “If you don't mind, I’d appreciate it.”

 

“I’m not even going to respond to that.” 

 

“Minseok, maybe you could grab him on your way back tomorrow?” Wendy hugs him.

 

“Stop it. Don’t burden him so much,” Soo complains.

 

“Please, Minnie doesn’t mind. Do you?” Jongdae grins.

 

“I don’t mind. However, I was supposed to meet with Myeon tomorrow, early. Progress check. Maybe I can move it.”

 

“No, that’s your work. I don’t want to interfere.” 

 

“It’s fine. Maybe I can get Junmyeon to come to the apartment. He’s going to want to visit. Sehun will make sure of it.”

 

“Give me your phone. I’ll give you my number. That way you can let me know what’s going on.”

 

“Oh, right.” Minseok hands over his phone. This time he catches the look his brothers share. 

 

“See you tomorrow.” Jongdae waves him off.

 

The walk through the hospital is filled with Jongin chattering at Kyungsoo, asking about his relationship with Wendy. Kyungsoo gives much shorter answers than he gave Minseok. 

Reaching the parking garage, Jongin slips into the backseat forcing Kyungsoo up front.

 

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo asks after a glance to the back. He sees Minseok peeking in the rearview. “He’s asleep.”

 

“I’m jealous.” Minseok gives a tiny chuckle. “He never has issues sleeping. Must be nice.”

 

“Avoiding the question?”

 

“No.”

 

“No, you’re not avoiding, or no, you’re not alright?”

 

“Both. When I held her—” He says with a sigh. “It’s so hard not to feel that pain resurface. I’m beyond happy. I just wish.”

 

“I get it. You don’t need to explain yourself.”

 

“I guess I really am still stuck in the past. All these what ifs. I got an invitation in the mail yesterday. Had a note in it. ‘Happy Birthday, Minseok! Come to my wedding. It wouldn’t feel right without you.’ Can you believe that?”

 

“Wow. Are you going to go?”

 

“I really don’t want to. Is that childish?”

 

“Fuck, no! It’s inappropriate that he even asked.”

 

“So I’m not being too sensitive or immature by being pissed?” Minseok glances over.

 

“God, no. Minseok, he cheated while you were in the process of both getting married and adopting a baby.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I can’t believe that!”

 

“Thank you. Being able to talk to someone about it is nice. My brothers would— actually I don’t know how they would react. I’m just glad you don’t think I’m crazy.”

 

“Why would I think that? You need to stop blaming yourself. I think your brothers would say the same thing.” Kyungsoo unbuckles his belt as Minseok parks. 

 

“I got him. I’ll text you tomorrow after my meeting.” 

 

“Good night, Minseok. Thanks again.”

  
  


The next morning, Minseok finds himself constantly checking his watch or staring into space while waiting for his editor. While he counts Junmyeon as one of his best friends, they both treat their meetings as business only. Because of this, Minseok is surprised when Junmyeon walks in and immediately hugs him.

 

“Congratulations, Uncle! Dae sent me a picture. She’s beautiful. I have to take Sehun the moment we’re done here, so let’s get right to it. This book—”

 

“Junmyeon, I know it’s not what you wanted.” Minseok starts.

 

“Minseok.”

 

“I can’t do it. I can’t write what could have been. It’s been eating me for months.”

 

“Minseok, I’m sorry.”

 

“You.” Minseok looks up from his hands. “What?”

 

“When I told you it was too depressing for readers, I didn’t realize it would do this.”  Junmyeon runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I didn’t either. It’s like I’ve separated him into two different people. The man I thought I loved , and the man he truly is.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell any of us the truth?” Sehun says from the corner. “You know he cut us all off. Now I know why.”

 

“I was mortified. I didn’t tell anyone. I couldn’t tell my family or you guys. He was part of the group,” Minseok rambles. “Here, I am surrounded by all my friends falling in love and getting married. I write romance and mine? Plus, you were all close to him. I just feel like a failure. How can I write if I can’t even keep my own on track?”  

 

“No. He’s the ass here. You think Junmyeon is any less of a workaholic? You don’t see me screwing around. Minseok, a relationship is give and take. Not take take take. You had faults sure, we all do. That doesn’t give anyone the right to do what he did. He should have ended it.”

 

“I talked to him.” Junmyeon rushes out.

 

“You what!” Minseok stands up quickly.

 

“We need his permission to publish. Whether it's the break-up or continuation of the previous story with a wedding, I need documentation.” Junmyeon says, pointing at the chair.

 

“I know, but—” Minseok groans, sitting down.

 

“No. There are no buts.”

 

“Myeon, you should have let me talk to him.”

 

“Why, so you could explain that you’re sugar coating it? Making it that he doesn’t look like the bad guy? He’s read it. He said you’re being too nice to him.”

 

“I can’t believe he was stupid enough to bring her to your apartment!”

 

“Sehun!” Junmyeon chides him.

 

“Don’t Sehun me. It’s bullshit. It’s like he wanted to get caught.”

 

“Guys, enough.” Minseok slams a hand on the table. “I can’t do this. Are you giving me approval or not?”

 

“I am. On one condition.” Junmyeon waits for eye contact. “Stop blaming yourself. It’s coming through on the page. I’ve made some edits. Minor ones. Review them. I want to see the changes in a week.”

 

“Okay.” Minseok nods nearly tripping himself to get out of there. “I’ll see you later. I have to go pick up Wendy’s friend.”

  
  


**

  
  


_ Minseok: Hey, I’m leaving my meeting. I can pick you up in twenty?” _

 

_ Kyungsoo: I’m already here. Wendy wanted to send Jongdae home to sleep for a few hours. Not a good first night. _

 

_ Minseok: Oh, that sucks. Is she okay? Did everyone eat? I can pick stuff up? _

 

_ Kyungsoo: Wendy said anything would be amazing. Apparently, the food is terrible here. You should have seen her lunch. _

 

_ Minseok: Tell her I got her! I’ll stop for Jongin, lunch, and then I’m on my way. _

 

“He’s bringing food,” Kyungsoo tucks his phone in his pocket.

 

“Thank God! So, how was the ride home last night?” Wendy asks.

 

“Fine, why?”

 

“Soo?”

 

“Wen.”

 

“Are you ever going to admit it? You’re like my brother. I know you.”

 

“Yeah? Or, did Chanyeol and Baekhyun put shit in your head?” 

 

“They may have mentioned it.” She giggles. “Oh, ouch! Don’t laugh. Anyway, Chanyeol said that you’re rehearsing at night which is code for singing to Minseok, and he doesn’t want us picking on you. I understand why now. I see the way you look at him, penguin. Have you told him?”

 

“You haven’t called me that in years. Should I call you, squirrel?”

 

“You’re deflecting.”

 

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo snuggles Jin-Ah closer. “And, no. I haven’t told him.”

 

“You should. I think it would be cute. You fit each other.”

 

“Chanyeol said the same thing.”

 

“Great minds. What time is work? If Minseok is coming, do you want to go home?”

 

“Nope, I’m okay. Yixing told me to take the night off. He’s going to try this new girl out, see how she does. Get some sleep, Wen.”

  
  
  


Junmyeon and Sehun come in a short time later. Kyungsoo points to Wendy, who’s sound asleep. Sehun nods and pushes Junmyeon back out into the hall to finish his phone call. It sounds urgent. Kyungsoo introduces himself and is surprised when Sehun remembers him from Baek and Chanyeol’s wedding. The two make small talk in hushed tones. Sehun can’t stop cooing over the tiny infant in his arms. 

 

“Dear God. I’m not prepared for that.” Junmyeon stops just inside the door. “Seeing you with Chae-ryeong is one thing. This. Is. Too. Cute! Don’t move, I need a picture.”

 

“Babe, stop it,” Sehun complains but smiles sweetly for the camera.

 

“Hi, I’m Junmyeon.”

 

“Wendy’s friend, Kyungsoo.” He shakes his hands.

 

“Right! You sang at— Wait a minute!” Junmyeon’s eyes widen. “You’re Minseok’s mystery singer?”

 

“I’m what?”

 

“I recognized him from Minseok’s description.” Sehun snickers. “However, I don’t think you were supposed to say that.”

 

“Hey, we’ll need permission if a character is based on him.”

 

“Character? What?” Kyungsoo looks back and forth between the two.

 

“Here, take my card. Call me, and we can set an appointment. You’ll need to sign a confidentiality agreement before I can tell you anything more about Minseok’s book.”

 

Book? What the heck are they talking about? Minseok’s singer? Kyungsoo gasps, Minseok has been writing about his mystery singer. About him! Oh, God! He knows!

 

“One question?” Sehun nudges him.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“He clearly doesn’t know why, or even that it’s you singing.” Sehun stares at him.

 

“That’s not a question.”

 

“Okay, why doesn’t he know? Better yet, why does the description he wrote match you?”

 

“Now, that’s two questions.”

 

“Jesus! Minseok deflects the same way.” Junmyeon laughs.

 

“Let him be,” Wendy says, yawning. 

 

“We’re not doing anything.” Sehun laughs, leaning to kiss her cheek. “How you feeling?”

 

Excusing himself, Kyungsoo them to visit. He wanders down to the waiting room they were in last night. There is another family across the room. He doesn’t want to disturb them, so he sits right by the door and pulls out his phone to read.

 

Just as he’s getting into his book, Kyungsoo feels someone poke him, “Hey, you just get here?”

 

“Yup. Had to wait at the bakery. Why you down here?”

 

“Junmyeon and Sehun came in.”

 

“Oh, can I ask for a huge favor?” Minseok looks at his feet. “I don’t really want to sit with them right now. That’s part of the reason I was so slow. I was hoping they would have come and gone by now. Will you take Wendy’s food to her? Tell her I’ll come back later.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Kyungsoo takes the bag. “Actually, can I go with you? I know they will have other visitors, and I’d rather not hang in a waiting room all day.”

 

“No problem. My parents are on the way with Jongin. I’ll wait for you downstairs. Myeon will probably try to find me.”

 

Kyungsoo nods wondering why Minseok is avoiding his friends. He can only assume the meeting didn’t go well. Kyungsoo, himself, has a hard time when things don’t go the way he wants them too. He tends to internalize and beat himself up a bit. 

 

Junmyeon does go looking when Soo tells him they’re going home. Wendy only nods. Jongdae should be on his way back with Jongin, and she’s sure her in-laws will visit again. 

 

After saying his goodbyes, Kyungsoo takes the stairs. He finds Minseok stuck with a woman who is simultaneously praising him for the romance novels and turning her nose up at the other series. Kyungsoo laughs as she lectures him on appropriate relationship practices and how BDSM is abusive and improper. He catches Minseok’s eye and signals to his watch, giving Minseok a polite way to excuse himself from the conversation.

 

“Well, that was interesting!” 

 

“Oh, shut up. Couldn’t you have rescued me sooner?” Minseok unlocks his car slipping in the driver’s seat. “I won’t ever say this publicly, but some people are too uptight. It’s fiction for fuck’s sake. I researched that shit for a solid three years before typing one word.”

 

“That had to be amusing. I looked it up while I was reading, and some of it is way too extreme for me.”

 

“Me too.” Minseok laughs. “I couldn’t write the more humiliating aspects. I mean to each their own and all that, but for me? It’s a no. Are you working tonight?”

 

“No, I’m off. Why?”

 

“I don’t really want to go home, and I’m hungry. I thought we could go eat? You know, since I left our food in the bag with Wendy’s sandwich.”

 

“I didn’t even notice.” Kyungsoo smiles. “I won’t say no to eating, though. What are you thinking?”

 

“I know a little place by the apartments that has the best ramyeon and private tables. I don’t think I can deal with people today.”

 

Minseok wasn’t lying when he said it was a small place. It looks to only have four plastic tables on an half-enclosed patio, with many patrons are opting for takeout. How this is private, Kyungsoo has no idea. There is really nothing to prevent them from being spotted or approached.

 

Kyungsoo is about to suggest taking the food home when Minseok signals for him to follow. This is more like it. Wooden tables and stools with multi-colored cushions are set up under a large pergola. Heavy curtains separate each space. Kyungsoo wonders how hot it is in the dead of summer with no air circulating until he sees there are heating/cooling units similar to what he has on his balcony. The large globe light strings hung give it a romantic feel. For a moment, he imagines this being a date. 

 

Snapping out of his daydreaming, he realizes Minseok has already been seated and rushes to catch up. With the way the owners are acting, Minseok must be a regular. They’ve taken him to a table in the back corner and have brought out several appetizer plates. 

 

“Wow! Pays to be famous, huh?” Kyungsoo sits across from him.

 

“Don’t you start,” Minseok whines. 

 

“I take it you come here often?” He gestures to everything already on the table.

 

“I used too. I haven’t been in a few months now.”

 

“Ah, was this something you did with him?”

 

“Actually, no. I never realized that. I don’t think I ever came here with Max.”

 

“Max?”

 

“Nickname. Stupid really. Minseok and Changmin. We couldn’t both be Min. My brother came up with Min and Max since Changmin was so much taller than I am.” 

 

“I would say that’s adorable, but…”

 

“Yeah. It really is silly now. Help yourself. They bring out all sorts of stuff. Whatever we don’t eat, we can pack up. It reheats well.” Minseok pops a dumpling into his mouth. 

 

“You don’t have to order?” 

 

“Nope. That’s partly because they know I have a hard time deciding. They make mini-portions for me.” Minseok takes a second dumpling. 

 

“That’s really cool of them.” Kyungsoo makes the same as choice as Minseok. “Wow!”

 

“Mm-hmm,” Minseok mumbles, pushing another plate forward. “My favorite.”

 

“Okay, that’s really good.” Kyungsoo laughs as Minseok makes all sorts of noises while he eats. “Enjoying it?”

 

“I annoy the hell out of Dae and Chanyeol. It just happens. I like food. Leave me alone.” He pops two more into his mouth, making his cheeks puff out.

 

“You’re cute,” Kyungsoo says before his brain catches up. He quickly covers himself. “What else do you recommend?”

 

“Hmm. Oh, this one!” He points. “Dip it in that. Trust me.”

 

“Oh, God. That’s like sex on a plate.” Kyungsoo finds himself moaning just like Minseok did. He blushes and looks down. “Sorry.”

 

Loud laughter rings out. “Did you not hear me? You can’t help it, right?”

 

“No, you really can’t. I have a recipe for something similar, only spicy. I haven’t made it in a while. I should.”

 

“You cook in addition to baking?’

 

“Uh-huh. Better at cooking, though.” Kyungsoo mumbles between bites.

 

“Call me when you decide to make this then. I’ll just invite myself over.” Minseok winks.

 

“You’re more than welcome.” Kyungsoo leans back as the staff clears some of the plates with promises of ramyeon shortly. “So, why are you avoiding your editor? Meeting not go well?”

 

“Yes and no,” Minseok frowns. “It’s just me getting stuck in my head again.”

 

“You don’t have to talk about it.”

 

“It’s different with you. I don’t know why. I always feel. Better? Vindicated? Not crazy?” He laughs. “Perhaps, all of the above.”

 

“That’s a good thing, and I’m always around for whenever you need unburdening.” Kyungsoo shakes his head at himself. “God, that sounds corny. I just mean I enjoy chatting with you.”

 

“I feel the same. Listening to you talk about moving, and everything was strangely cathartic.” Minseok pauses as the staff brings out several more dishes. 

 

“Thank you.” They say in unison making the server smile.

 

“Minseok, will you be staying to work? I will make your coffee?” She asks.

 

“I’m not working today. However, I won’t say no to your coffee, Suyeon.”

 

“Enjoy,” She bows. 

 

“If you have to go?” Minseok turns back to Soo.

 

“No, no. I don’t mind.”

 

“Here, try this one first.” Minseok serves him a small portion from one of the bowls. “I could literally eat my weight of this.”

  
  


About an hour later, Kyungsoo is so full he could burst. This is definitely a place he will be coming back to, or try to copycat recipes from at least. Suyeon packages everything up for them, adding a few of Minseok’s favorites, and tucks them into their fridge telling them to stay as long as they want. She does move them to a smaller nook with more comfortable chairs for their coffee.

 

“I’m keeping you around if this happens everywhere you go.” Kyungsoo sips his coffee.

 

“Shut up! It’s just how they are here.” 

 

“I get the feeling this is still a sensitive topic, but I have to ask, why did Junmyeon give me his card?”

 

“He didn’t? I’ll kill him.” Minseok gasps. “Shit, I had planned this differently. I was going to ask you, but wanted to see how it panned out.”

 

“Panned out?” 

 

“Oh, um. Sometimes I end up trashing whole sections. If it doesn’t match the flow or whatever.” Minseok fidgets playing with his mug. “Not that you don’t fit in. I mean— It’s just, I didn’t want to burden you. I don’t know how big of a role you’ll have.” 

 

“Minseok, chill. I know you write from your personal life. I’m not offended. Although, with that reaction. Should I be?”

 

“I don’t think so. I haven’t really written much yet, but you are in it. Being Wendy’s friend and all.”

 

Kyungsoo gets a feeling that isn’t entirely true. Especially, with what Junmyeon said at the hospital, yet, he trusts Minseok. “Will you let me know?”

 

“Absolutely! I never have and never will publish anything without consent. That’s why I was so pissed at Myeon. He called Changmin.” Minseok huffs, folding his arms across his chest. “Let the fucker read it. All of it.”

 

“Oh, shit!”

 

“Yeah! I don’t want him knowing what’s going on in my life.”

 

“Yeah, that’s not fair. Like you said, you need consent to publish, but he should’ve gotten your permission if he was sending everything.”

 

“That’s not why I was avoiding them, though.” Minseok places his empty cup on the table. “Junmyeon claims Changmin fessed up. Told them he cheated. Sehun freaked out.”

 

“Minseok, why are you so embarrassed about it? You're not the one who did anything wrong.”

 

“I said to them, how can I write about romance if I failed at my own?”

 

“You didn’t fail, he did.”

 

“Soo, I can’t explain it.” Minseok bites his lip looking so hurt it almost breaks Kyungsoo’s heart.

 

“You still love him, don’t you?”

 

“I don’t. Not like that. Not anymore.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“That’s it?” Minseok smiles hesitantly. 

 

“That’s it. Do you want more coffee? Or are you ready to go?”

 

“I’m ready when you are.” 

 

“We should get the check.” Kyungsoo looks around for Suyeon. 

 

“Already taken care of.” Minseok stands.

 

“What? Minseok, let me pay for half.” Kyungsoo pulls out his wallet.

 

“Hmm? I didn’t hear you.”

 

“I said,” Kyungsoo follows him.

 

“Let’s get our stuff and say goodbye.” Minseok winks.

 

“Fine, I got next time.”

 

“Still can’t hear you.” He walks away, leaving Kyungsoo to stare after him. 

 

The two stop by the kitchen collecting more containers than they expected. Suyeon whispers her father, the owner, always does this since Minseok made the place famous with his books. Once she says it, Kyungsoo thinks back to the first book. Minseok sitting at the same spot they just had their coffee, writing in the corner. He distinctly remembers Minseok, or his character rather, saying this place was a special getaway for him, and he won’t even bring his own brothers with. Suyeon sees the wheels turning in his head and confirms that yes, Kyungsoo is the first and only guest Minseok has ever brought. 

 

A tiny spark of hope ignites in Kyungsoo chest as he follows a brightly smiling Minseok back to the car.

  
  


**

  
  


Time seems to fly by once Wendy gets discharged. Jongdae went back to work after two weeks at home, which means Minseok has frequently been visiting. He’s been eating breakfast with Baek per usual and packing up to be at the house as Jongdae is leaving. 

 

Truth be told, Minseok feels like he’s there for Jongdae’s piece of mind more than he’s actually needed. Wendy isn’t allowed to lift anything heavy but can handle Jin-Ah just fine. He has a sneaking suspicion that Jongdae wants a housekeeper since there are always baskets of wash or dishes in the sink. Minseok can’t say he minds, yet anyway. If it gives Jongdae family time when he gets home, he’s happy to help. Plus, he gets baby snuggles.

 

“Minseok, are you really folding laundry?” Wendy comes down from her shower. 

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“Here, take the baby. I’ll do that.” Wendy kicks the basket aside despite his protests. “You can carry it up the stairs for me.”

 

“It’s not a big deal. Okay. Okay, I got her.” Minseok chuckles, settling back on the sofa with his niece. “Boy, can you share some of this sleeping power? Uncle Minnie could use it.”

 

“Still having issues?” Wendy asks, quickly folding the baby’s clothes.

 

“Always.”

 

“It’s worse now, though. Isn’t it?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Mystery singer not helping?” Wendy smirks at him.

 

“Not you too? You were always on my side when everyone picks on me.” Minseok groans.

 

“I’m not picking on you. I’m curious. You ever figure out who it is?”

 

“I have a solid guess.” Minseok looks down at the sleeping girl.

 

“And?”

 

“I’m not going to say.”

 

“Min?”

 

“Nope. You’ll tell. Or laugh.”

 

“I would not!” She throws a pair of baby socks at him.

 

“Dae, would.”

 

“I can’t deny that.” Wendy sighs, pulling more from the basket. “Do you want it to be who you think it is?”

 

“I’m not answering that either.”

 

“You’re no fun.” 

 

“Sorry.” Minseok shrugs slightly, trying not to jostle the baby.

 

“You used to gossip with me.” Wendy pouts as they hear the sound of keys in the lock of the front door. “I wonder who that could be?”

 

“Wendy, whatever you guys are up to, please don’t?” Minseok pleads.

 

Before Wendy can answer, Kyungsoo walks in muttering apologies. “I almost had to argue with a little grandma at the meat counter.”

 

“Really, Soo?” Wendy laughs at him.

 

“Shut up!  It’s for your dinner,” Kyungsoo groans struggling with the bags almost dropping them when he spots Minseok. “Oh! I didn’t know you were here.”

 

“I’m usually here until a little after lunch.”

 

“You’re how she showers every day?” Kyungsoo smiles.

 

“Yup. And I assume that the food I’ve been eating is yours? Dae is such a liar. I knew his culinary skills didn’t improve that much overnight.”

 

“He told you he made it?” Wendy gasps. “That little shit.”

 

“He also tells me he does the wash. Clearly, not.” Kyungsoo adds.

 

“Oh, he’s in for it now. Lazy bum.” She takes Jin-ah from Minseok. “I’m going to get her fed and bathed. You two play nice.”

 

Taking a bag, Minseok follows Kyungsoo into the kitchen and helps unpack. “So, I’m still waiting for that spicy ramyeon you promised.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts while he works. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Ah, I see where I rank.”

 

“I’ll make it for you.” Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder.

 

“I was only picking on you. Seeing as you’re cooking for my brother before fulfilling your promise to me.”

 

“Lay it on thick, Minseok.” He laughs. “Considering you invited yourself in the first place.”

 

“Hey, I’m not too proud to beg. I can’t cook for shit.”

 

“Come help. I’ll teach you some basics.”

 

Mumbling about possible food poisoning, Minseok fills a pot with water and places it on the stove as instructed. Kyungsoo wants to put a few things in the fridge that reheat since he will be working the rest of the week. Minseok arranges the chicken to boil while asking a million questions.

 

Under Kyungsoo’s supervision, Minseok starts browning beef for tacos. He still has a strong urge to impress Soo, but it’s apparent he has no idea what he’s doing. However, Kyungsoo is patient while chopping all the vegetables. He’s explaining things and laughing at Minseok’s panicked expression every time he asks him to grab something. 

 

While they wait for things to cook, Minseok watches Kyungsoo mix up different sauces. He makes a face at the concoction causing Kyungsoo to snort with laughter again.

 

“Here.” Kyungsoo holds his finger out. 

 

Minseok hesitates for a moment, locking eyes with Soo before leaning forward to lick the creamy substance from his skin. “Mmm.”

 

“Told you I can cook.” Kyungsoo grins as he licks the rest from his finger.

 

“You only mixed that. The status on your actual cooking is still undecided.”

 

“You’re such a shit. No wonder everyone picks on you.” 

 

“They’re just mean.’ Minseok pouts cutely.

 

“The more time I spend with you, the more desensitized to your charms I am.” Kyungsoo arches a brow in challenge. 

 

“We will see.”

 

It’s been years since Minseok has flirted with anyone. Sure, he does it at book signings, but there is no intent behind it. It feels almost foreign to him. That is if this is flirting? He can readily admit he enjoys spending time with Kyungsoo, but does he want more? They’ve only known each other for just under six weeks. Sure he finds Soo incredibly cute, that’s why he introduced himself that first night even if he tells himself he was only being a friendly neighbor. Minseok has been trying to deny his feelings. However, he knew the second he took Soo to his hiding spot there was something more than mere attraction there. He hasn’t allowed himself to entertain the idea more than that, but now that Soo is actively flirting? Is he ready to attempt a relationship? Yes, he decides. He very much is.

 

“Hey, stop thinking so hard. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

 

It takes a minute for Minseok to realize he’s being mocked yet again. “You dick!”

 

“The poor hamster was about to fall off the wheel you were running him so hard.” Kyungsoo fails to keep the concerned straight face he was trying for and dissolves into loud laughter.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Paybacks are a bitch.” Minseok can’t help the smile spreading. At that moment, Minseok decides to just let go. He’s going to enjoy whatever this is and if something comes from it, so be it. “You know, you’re really cute when you laugh that hard.”

 

“I’m not cute,” Kyungsoo whispers returning to the food in front of him.

 

“Why not? You’ve told me I’m cute before. Why can’t I say the same?”

 

“Are you saying it to tease me?” Kyungsoo sighs. “I get picked on because I’m tiny and fluffy. Wendy calls me penguin.”

 

“If you don’t like it, I won’t say it. As for the rest, have you seen me? I get called a fairy in my reviews because of how I look.”

 

“I think I’ve seen that. I know I’ve heard it. That’s what all the Aunties were saying at Baek and Chanyeol’s wedding.”

 

“You were at the wedding? That’s why you’re so familiar. You sat at the table with us but not for the whole time.” Minseok thinks back. “You didn’t introduce yourself as Kyungsoo, though.”

 

“I didn’t. I used a stage name. I was technically working.”

 

“Stage name? Oh, my God!” Minseok gasps as things click. He was bluffing when he told Wendy he had a guess. Sure, he was hoping it was him. That’s how he wrote it, but he still finds himself shocked. “It’s you?”

 

“What’s me?”

 

“Kyungsoo, what do you do for Yixing? What exactly is your job?”

 

“I— uh— I sing.”  Kyungsoo stammers. “I took over for Wendy. We will be rotating when she comes back.”

 

“I asked you?”

 

“I know. Chanyeol interrupted before I could answer.” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me? We spent so much time together.” Minseok runs a hand through his hair. 

 

“I panicked. I thought you would think I was weird for singing to you all night. I only wanted for you to sleep.”

 

“You wanted me to sleep? You  _ were _ singing me to sleep? Why?” Minseok watches his face fall.

 

“That and practicing. It’s creepy, right? I had a minor infatuation before I met you, and you turned out to be exactly what I thought you were. It turned into a full-blown crush.” Kyungsoo blushes as he rambles. “I went to your apartment the night Wen went into labor. I was going to tell you everything. Then things went crazy. I thought I was crazy. That I should let it go, but I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t stop singing when we weren’t doing something together. I’m sorry. I should have.”

 

“Soo, stop.”

 

“No, I should have told you.”

 

“Stop.” Minseok reaches out and pulls him closer by his hoodie. “You told me. Now, what happens?”

 

“What?’ Kyungsoo looks up, eyes wide. “What do you— I mean, do you— What do you want to happen?”

 

“What do  _ you  _ want to happen? Or, we could drop it.”

 

Several expressions flutter across Kyungsoo’s face as Minseok brushes his thumb across Soo’s cheek. Kyungsoo doesn’t respond, eyes flicking to Minseok’s lips and back. His stare is so conflicted, Minseok lets his hand fall and takes a step back. This snaps Soo out of whatever turmoil was in his head. Minseok lets out a breathy laugh at Kyungsoo scrambling to bring himself closer, knocking some of the vegetables onto the floor. Noses bump awkwardly in their haste, making them both smile. Minseok presses their foreheads together, taking Kyungsoo’s face in his hands. 

 

“Minseok, please?” Soo whispers, hands finding Minseok’s hips. 

 

With his heart in his throat, Minseok tilts his head and kisses him. It’s a hint of a kiss. The barest brush of lips, but it’s enough to set off butterflies in his belly. He laughs as Kyungsoo yanks him forward by the loops of his jeans, impatience showing through. 

 

The second kiss sends Minseok spiraling. Every defense he carefully built to protect his fragile heart crumbles at the gentle glide of Soo’s plush lips. Minseok shudders at Kyungsoo’s hand sliding up his back to tangle in his hair. The world around them fades away. The only thing Minseok can make out is the sound of his pulse whooshing in his ears as he gives in fully, kissing deeper until it’s only Soo keeping his feet firmly on the ground.

 

“What’s burning?"Jongdae comes barging in making Kyungsoo pull away in a clumsy attempt to look like he was doing anything but kissing Minseok. “Oh, shit! Sorry!”

 

“Why are you here?” Minseok ducks his head, pulling the slightly charred meat from the pan.

 

“It’s my kitchen.” Jongdae shrugs.

 

“What I miss?’ Baekhyun pokes his head in.

 

“Nothing!” Both Kyungsoo and Minseok say at the same time.

 

“They were finally! I had to barge in!” Jongdae whines.

 

“You, asshole! We’ve all been waiting!” Baekhyun smacks him.

 

“What?”Chanyeol pushes through, Wendy grumbling behind him.

 

“Will you all shut up!” Kyungsoo cuts off the chatter. “Out! If you want to eat, get out.”

 

“Soo?” Minseok whispers when everyone is gone.

 

“Not here.” Kyungsoo doesn’t look up from what he’s doing. 

 

While they continue cooking, Minseok tries to calm his rapid heartbeat. There are a million things he wants to say, but everything is too cliche. Too much like he would write in one of his novels. Kyungsoo said not here, so he says nothing, just continues plating the way he’s told until everything is ready.

 

Of course, the only open seats are next to each other. They all have expectant looks on their faces. “This is what Soo meant when he said, stop pushing it at the hospital. Only it’s all of you. Isn’t it?”

 

“Yup,” Kyungsoo mutters, putting the tray out and takes his seat.

 

“Brilliant. I feel like an ass.” Minseok sits down. “How do I not notice things so blatantly in my face?”

 

“I wish I didn’t notice it. Annoying fuckers,” Kyungsoo mumbles, under his breath putting a wrap on his and Minseok’s plates.

 

“Come on! It’s cute.” Baekhyun takes the tray from Kyungsoo.

 

“Babe, leave it alone.” Chanyeol whispers.

 

“Don’t be that way, Soo.” Jongdae laughs at the way he’s glaring across the table. 

 

“What way? You all think it’s a joke. It isn’t funny anymore.”

 

“What the fuck else did I miss? Are you guys, really, that mean?” Minseok looks between Dae, Baek, and Soo settling on his brother. “What did you do?”

 

“We didn’t do anything.”

 

“Wrong,” Wendy speaks up. “You’re treating the situation like it’s a game. Some elaborate scheme.”

 

“I am not. I wanted to see my brother get back on the dating field.”

 

“At the expense of my best friend?” She fires back. “Dae, I love you, and maybe it’s residual hormones, but I will fucking kick you out.”

 

“Babe, I didn’t mean to hurt them. Or you. They’re just so damn blind.” Jongdae defends himself. “Baek and I gave some helpful nudges. That’s all.”

 

“Helpful nudges? That doesn’t sound good.” Minseok shakes his head.

 

“Minseok, we only want you to be happy,” Jongdae says. 

 

“We wanted you to see what was in front of you. You’ve been so closed off,” Baekhyun says passing the bowl of braised chicken to Chanyeol.

 

“Stop,” Kyungsoo cuts in. “This is between me and him. Stay out of it.”

 

“No, Soo, it’s not.” Jongdae sighs.

 

“Why isn’t it. What happens between us,” Minseok shakes his head.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Changmin was cheating?” Jongdae blurts. “He’s changed you. You’re not the same, Minseok. When we were younger, you were this powerhouse, take no shit guy. You let him walk all over you.”

 

“Dae!” Wendy gasps.

 

“That’s what this is about? It’s none of your damn business.” Minseok’s face turns red.

 

“It’s not? You’re my brother. We all would have been there for you. I’d still love to punch the fuck out of him.”

 

“I’m fine. Let it go.” He pushes his plate back.

 

“You’re not fine.” Baekhyun disagrees. “You don’t eat. You don’t sleep.”

 

“I’m sure my rubbing Jin-Ah in everyone’s face doesn’t help.” Jongdae sighs. 

 

“What?” Minseok’s mouth pops open. “What does my niece have to do with anything?”

 

“Minseok, he knocked up your social worker. You were supposed to be first, not me.”

 

The floor feels like it falls from under him. Without a word, Minseok gets up from the table and heads for the door. Baekhyun and Jongdae both yell for him to sit back down, but he doesn’t hear them. His only focus is getting as far away as possible. This isn’t fucking happening. He’s almost out when someone grabs his arm.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Kyungsoo whispers. 

 

Minseok keeps his eyes on the door, asking through gritted teeth. “Did you tell them?”

 

“No! I wouldn’t.”

 

“You’re the only one who knew about the adoption. There’s no other way.”

 

“I swear, I didn’t. I don’t know how they know, but it wasn’t. Minseok, look at me.” He waits until he meets his eyes. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

 

“Minseok, come back. Let’s talk it out.” Chanyeol comes up behind them. “I don’t approve of the way this is happening. It’s really not our business. However, Dae is stubborn as fuck. Just get it over with.”

 

“He’s got to get to work.” Minseok refuses to turn around. 

 

“I’ll call Xing. He’ll understand.”

 

“No.”

 

“Min?”

 

“You want me to take you to work or not?”

  
  
  


**

  
  
  


Yixing is outside waiting when they pull up. Great. This is the last thing they need. Much to Kyungsoo’s surprise, Xing doesn’t say a word about it, though he clearly knows. Worry is etched on his face. He simply sits them at a table already arranged with a hot meal and offers of taking a night off which Soo declines. Yixing himself would jump in and cover the shift if need be as he’s done multiple times already. 

 

The pre-performance discussion takes a little longer than necessary.  Kyungsoo is having trouble focusing on anything other than Minseok and Yixing arguing in hushed whispers. Jae makes a set-list out of songs he knows the audience enjoys and is easy for them all to keep up with. 

 

With twenty minutes left until show time, Kyungsoo changes, since he didn’t have the chance at Wendy’s, then slides in the chair next to Minseok. “Are you staying?”

 

“Do you mind?” Minseok nervously plays with his fingers.

 

“I was expecting you would. I’ll always sing for you, just properly this time.”

 

“You were the whole time.” Minseok peeks up at him, small smile spreading.

 

“Yes, but now you know it.”

 

“That’s why Junmyeon needs you to sign a contract. It’s what I was writing.”

 

“You knew? Then why did you seem so surprised.”

 

“I didn’t. I hoped. There’s a difference.” 

 

“As much as I hate to do this, hold that thought.” Kyungsoo stands signaling to Jae that he’s coming. “I want to continue this later.”

 

“Sure, you do.” Minseok grins, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one is looking and reaches to pull him down by the tie for an innocent kiss. “I’ll be here.”

  
  


On stage, Kyungsoo tries to shake off the butterflies in his stomach, failing miserably. He’s sung for Minseok a thousand times, how is this any different? He can do this. He knows the songs like the back of his hand. Now, if his heart can stop with the acrobats, he’ll be okay.

 

Jae gestures at Minseok with a ‘no shit that’s the guy’ look as Soo fiddles with the microphone stand. He can only shake his head, fighting the blush and dumb grin from his face. Younghyun pats him on the shoulder, picks up his bass, and waits for Soo’s signal.

 

The show goes much better than expected. Kyungsoo did get distracted, more than once, when he made the mistake of looking at Minseok. He just hopes the patrons didn’t notice too much. Jae gives a knowing smirk, pushing him off to see Yixing who’s waving from the bar. 

 

“Good job. Even distracted, you sing like a pro.” 

 

“I’m sorry. I really hope it wasn’t a massive shit show.” 

 

“Nah, you’re good, bro. I could tell because I hear you every day. The audience enjoyed it.”

 

“Thank God.” Kyungsoo looks over at Minseok who’s scowling at his phone.

 

“Listen,” Yixing says, grabbing his attention again. “I know I’m technically your boss, but I consider you a friend. We run in the same circle. Soo, Seok is too proud. He was so content with how his life was. He relished in that engagement. Not in an arrogant way. He’s not like that. It’s more he felt accomplished. Like he wasn’t talking out his ass with his books. It’s clear he blames himself even though that asshole…”

 

“Yixing, how much do you know? I won’t be the one to break his trust. He sorta blames me for Dae and the others knowing.”

 

“Everything. Wendy called me. I was supposed to go. I warned them it should only have been Jongdae. Everyone else being there was too much. How would you have broken his trust for them knowing?” Yixing’s eyes go wide. “He told you? All of it? The adoption?”

 

“Yes. The night of his birthday party.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“It was just the alcohol. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“No, Soo. Yes, Seok’s a talkative fucker when he’s drunk, but not that loose-lipped. Something made him trust you.”

 

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo sighs. “He kissed me today.”

 

“About damn time!” He shouts.

 

“Really, Yixing!” Kyungsoo ducks his head, hoping Minseok didn’t hear.

 

“We’ve all been waiting for him to get his head out of his ass. Though it was more complicated than we thought.”

 

“Yup. I just worry it’s ruined.  I mean, he still seemed interested before the show, but he’s hesitant.”

 

“Soo, he would have cut you off if he really blamed you.” Yixing smiles. 

 

“I hope so. I really like him, Xing.”

 

“I can tell. I’ll continue to try to talk to him, not tonight though. I know Chanyeol has tried. Jongdae too. Although, Dae’s whining about hearing everything from— I don’t even want to say his name! I’m so damn mad!” Yixing slams his hand on the bar. “Sorry.”

 

“Remind me to never piss you off.” 

 

“Soo, you see how we are. We’re all brothers. Some blood, most not. You also see how Minseok is. You know the stuff he does, paying for things. Min’s a good man. He deserved better than that.”

 

“I agree. I’ve told him that too.”

 

“Good! Keep telling him.”  

 

Yixing pats his hand and turns his attention back to closing up. Minseok stands as Kyungsoo reaches him. Neither speaks while walking out. Minseok keeps stealing glances, but Soo can’t decipher what they mean. 

 

“So,” Kyungsoo says, finally working up the nerve halfway home. “Finish what you were saying earlier. About the book.”

 

“I was hoping you forgot.” Minseok glances over, eyebrow quirked.

 

“Nope.”

 

“I started writing the first night, almost diary entries, listing the songs you sang. How each one made me feel. The memories they brought up or what I thought about the ones I hadn’t heard before. You helped me write the break-up. I guess I should have realized when you sang all the songs from the wedding.”

 

“That still doesn’t justify me signing anything.”

 

“Sure, it does. You could issue a complaint and cause a financial disaster for me and Junmyeon.”

 

“Protecting your millions, I see.” Kyungsoo huffs a laugh.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Such a liar.”

 

“You’ll never know.”

 

“You’re not going to tell me anything else, are you?”

 

“Nope. I’m going to let you read it.”

 

“You what?”

 

“Not right this second. I have a lot more to go.” Minseok pulls into the parking garage.

 

“You coming?” Kyungsoo asks when he doesn’t turn the car off.

 

“No. My brother is camping outside my door.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I’ll talk to him eventually. Not yet, though. I can’t. I’m going to disappear for a while. I need to get my head together.”

 

“Where?”

 

Minseok turns, offering a wide lopsided smile. 

 

“Okay, keep your secrets. Just answer one thing.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I honestly didn’t tell them.”

 

“I know. Dae text. He ran into Changmin.”

 

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo whispers. 

 

“Yeah. That wasn’t a question.”

 

“This isn’t you ghosting me, is it?” He keeps his eyes forward as a blush filters across his face.

 

“What?” Minseok manages before loud laughter fills the car. “Kyungsoo, I’m too old for that shit. Not to mention, I’ll see you all the time. Not very conducive for ghosting.”

 

“Shut up!” Kyungsoo shoves his shoulder, fighting a grin. “I had to ask. What am I telling the rest? They will ask.”

 

“That’s why I’m not telling you where I’m going. Jongdae and Baekhyun will combine their powers for maximum annoyance if they even think you know where I am.”

 

“Gee, thanks.” Kyungsoo reaches for the door handle. “Will I hear from you?”

 

“As often as I can. I tend to get super focused, so don’t be afraid to message me. You have my number.”

 

“Take care of yourself, Minseok.”

 

Kyungsoo climbs out of the car and waits for Minseok to drive away before taking the elevator up. He’s not surprised to see Baek and Chanyeol camped outside his door. They’re sat on opposite sides of the hall, cards spread out around them. At least they’re being quiet. Upon a closer look, he realizes Chanyeol is asleep.

 

“Hey, babe! Wake up. Soo is home.” Baek kicks his leg groaning as he stands. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah. Why are you staked out at my door?”

 

“We wanted to make sure you’re okay. None of us knew you knew anything. Dae was supposed to get Minseok alone to ask him about it. We were going to be there for the aftermath. This. This is not how it was supposed to happen.”

 

“We didn’t think you were going to be there since you had work.” Chanyeol yawns as he stands.

 

“I wasn’t going to go today. I’m glad I did, though.”

 

“I bet you are!” Baek smirks. “Come on. Let’s go save Dae before Min kills him.”

 

“Minseok isn’t there.” Kyungsoo stays put.

 

“Where is he?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“No idea. He said he’s going to disappear for a bit. Wouldn’t tell me where.” 

 

“Shit. Dae is going to freak.”

 

“We better get up there.” Chanyeol starts walking.

 

Freak isn’t a strong enough word for Jongdae’s reaction. He’s screaming at them in whispers, trying not to wake Chae-ryeong, while pacing Baek and Chanyeol’s living room. Kyungsoo would find it funny, but Jongdae would probably kill him. They manage to convince him that waking Mr. and Mrs. Kim would do more harm than good. Wendy lets him rant for the amount of time it takes for her to feed Jin-Ah, and then she puts her foot down.

 

“Enough,” she says. “Let’s go home.”

 

“Wen,” Jongdae whines.

 

“I told you this was a bad idea. You should have talked to him alone.”

 

“I tried. He wouldn’t talk to me!”

 

“No, you cornered him with Baek weeks ago.”

 

“He still shut us down! Plus that was before I knew anything!”

 

“Jongdae, what does it matter?” Wendy asks. “He was starting to do better. You should have left it be.”

 

“Don’t fight. Minseok wouldn’t want that,” Kyungsoo says as Jongdae sputters. “He’s okay. Give him his space.”

 

“She’s right. Oh, God. She’s right. I was so pissed off that Minseok didn’t tell me. I didn’t even think about how this would push him back. Fuck!”

 

“You can’t fix it tonight.” Wendy puts the baby in her seat and wraps her arms around him. “Listen to Soo. Give Minseok time to process everything.”

 

“Kyungsoo, we owe you an apology too,” Baekhyun speaks up.

 

“I didn’t realize you knew. I’m really sorry he blamed you for telling us.” Jongdae adds.

 

“I said to Yixing, Minseok told me after his birthday. He was drunk. That’s all.”

 

“I don’t think it was the alcohol,” Chanyeol mumbles.

 

“Don’t. I’m still trying to convince myself it was real.” Kyungsoo starts pacing the same track Jongdae did. “When I said give him space, I’m not saying don’t call him at all. It’s just, I don’t know. He blames himself for some reason. He thinks everyone will judge him.”

 

“Judge him?” Jongdae pulls out of Wendy’s hold. “Why the fuck would I judge him? Max changed when Min started to get big. He would hide it. The resentment. Minseok never saw it. Everyone told me I was crazy.”

 

“What?” Wendy stares at her husband.

 

“My mother told me I was wrong. Dad and Jongin sided with her. They said I was seeing things because you and I were having issues.”

 

“Kim Jongdae! You never told me any of this.” Baekhyun shouts.

 

“Babe! Shhh.” Chanyeol hushes him, “I saw Max bring her to the apartment.”

 

“You,” Baekhyun yells before Chanyeol covers his mouth.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jongdae asks.

 

“Changmin was moving out by the time I connected the dots. At that point, what difference did it make? You would have gone barging in like you did now. Even after I told you both not to. Stubborn fucks.” Chanyeol smiles. 

 

“He’s my best friend,” Baekhyun mumbles pulling Chanyeol’s hand from his face.

 

“Stop. You remember how I was when we first met? It took time for me to see it wasn’t my fault. Even more, for me to realize I deserved to be happy. You came crashing in at the right moment for me to start moving on.”

 

“And, we fucked that up for them.” Baekhyun points at Soo.

 

“Damn it!” Jongdae throws his hands up.

 

“Dae, relax. Text him. Be straightforward about it. Even if he doesn’t answer, put it all out there. He’ll see you were coming from a good place.” Kyungsoo explains. 

 

“I will. I’m so sorry. Don’t you let him close off on you. Keep reminding him of how you feel.”  

  
  
  


**

  
  


For weeks, Minseok locks himself away, only speaking to three people while he works on his manuscript. His editor, because well, he doesn’t have much choice. Junmyeon needs to know what’s happening even if he shut everyone else out. Thankfully, Junmyeon sticks to business only. Minseok knows he’s told the others that he’s been in touch, but he has no information on where he is or how long he’ll be gone.

 

His mother calls every other day. Minseok would feel incredibly guilty, ignoring all of her calls, so he answers most of them. He wants her to at least know he’s okay but cuts her off when she questions what happened. He’ll tell her eventually. 

 

The messages he most looks forward to come most often. Kyungsoo sends one every morning, leaving him alone throughout the day and resumes at night. Most of them, Soo rambles about his day, about what songs they did, or the strange antics of the people he works with. He always ends them asking how Minseok is, and if he’s eating or sleeping. 

 

More often than not, Minseok answers, finding something Jae did funny or telling Kyungsoo how to get paybacks for one of the band's pranks. He especially likes when Soo sends pictures of Jin-Ah from his visits. Sure, he could say it’s only because his niece is utterly adorable, but that would be a lie. The truth is, Minseok like the ones with Soo in them as well. He even has one set as his lock screen. 

 

Occasionally, one of them cracks, calling the other. Minseok really enjoys those nights. Most of the time he laughs so hard his stomach hurts. Kyungsoo may be reserved and quiet, but when he gets going on a rant, especially about Baekhyun and Jongdae, it's hysterical. Minseok does apologize, multiple times, for leaving Soo to deal with them.

  
  


Jumping out of the shower, Minseok grabs a towel, rushing through the bedroom. Who the hell is calling this early? His phone goes silent as he reaches it. 

 

Grimacing at the sound of water dripping against the hardwood, Minseok doesn't bother checking the call log. He makes it to the bathroom door when it springs to life again. This time, he picks it up in time, a smile breaks out at the picture flashing on the screen.

 

_ “Good morning, Soo. Up early, aren’t we?” _

 

_ “More like haven’t been to sleep yet.” Kyungsoo stifles a yawn.  _

 

_ “Ah. Hopefully, you were having a good time?” _

 

_ “Oh, yeah. Loads!” He snorts. _

 

_ “That doesn’t sound good.” Minseok sits on the edge of the bed, chuckling. “What’s wrong?” _

 

_ “How do you do this? I haven’t slept right since you left.” _

 

_ “It’s not easy. You wanna talk about it?” _

 

_ “I would like to say no, but I called, so—” Kyungsoo trails off. _

 

_ “Soo?” _

 

_ “I miss you.” Kyungsoo blurts. “I’m not good at this declaration thing, obviously.” _

 

_ “I miss you too.” Minseok laughs louder this time. _

 

_ “Not funny.” _

 

_ “It will be. Trust me.” _

 

_ “Come home.” _

 

_ “Soon.” _

 

_ “Minseok. Shit! Someone’s at my door. I swear if it’s fucking Yeol again. Hold on.” Minseok can hear one side of the muffled conversation. -Junmyeon? -What’s wrong? -Okay, I signed. -What’s this? -When? -Wait! -There’s more rustling. “What the hell is this?” _

 

_ “Bye, Soo.” _

 

_ “Minseok!”  _

  
  


After everything happened at Jongdae’s, and he decided to disappear, he rented a small place on the beach. He’s almost sad to leave. It was the perfect spot to get his head back into the manuscript, including the little game for Kyungsoo he has just set into action.

 

That was the last delivery planned. Minseok sent packages to everyone else two days ago. Each one contains a copy of the book minus the conclusion. He left them on a major cliffhanger. Junmyeon gave him a ration of shit, both as an editor and a friend, wanting to know how it ends. 

 

He’s not surprised when his phone buzzes, multiple times, just as he pulls into the parking garage. Baekhyun created a group chat. 

 

_ Baekhyun: YOU, ASSHOLE! How does it end? _

 

_ Jongdae: Baek, read your letter, dipshit! _

 

_ Baekhyun: Oh! Forgot about that. Hold on! _

 

_ Junmyeon: You were supposed to read that first. _

 

_ Yixing: Are we surprised? _

 

_ Sehun: Nope. _

 

_ Baekhyun: I got excited about getting the damn book early. I’m glad to see Minseok’s romantic side is back. This is fucking adorable. _

 

_ Jongin: It really is. I’m happy I’m home for once to see it! Isn’t he supposed to be home by now? _

 

_ Jongdae: Minseok! Answer us! MIIIIIINNNNNNSEEEEEEOOOOOKKKKKKK! _

 

_ Minseok: Shut up. I just parked the damn car. _

 

_ Baekhyun: Good! I’m at your door. _

 

_ Minseok: Never mind! I’m leaving! _

 

_ Chanyeol: Get your ass up the steps before I kill him! _

 

_ Baekhyun: NOOOO! Murder is bad, remember? _

 

_ Minseok: I’ll help!!!!!! _

 

_ Jongdae: LMAO!! _

 

_ Sehun: Film it!! _

 

_ Junmyeon: Oh, God! Xing, you have to help me bail them out! _

 

_ Jongin: I’ll steal Minnie’s bank card. We’re good. _

 

_ Yixing: I’m not listening to any of this!!! Dae, you’re a damn cop! _

 

_ Chanyeol: That means he can be in charge of the investigation and we all free men!!! _

 

_ Baekhyun: I hate you!!! _

 

Dropping his bag, Minseok doubles over in laughter at the sight in front of him. Baekhyun is sprawled across the floor in a dramatic show, but that isn’t what’s got him in stitches. Chae-ryeong is curled up next to him, fighting a grin, failing miserably, while staring up at Chanyeol who is standing over them both with a frying pan held above his head.

 

“Two more seconds and I was going to hit them for real!” Chanyeol smiles.

 

“Don’t move!” Minseok whips his phone out, snaps a pic and forwards it to the group chat.

 

“Uncle Minnie!!!” Chae-ryeong is off the floor in a flash. “I finished all the books you got me!”

 

“Looks like I have to get you more, princess.” He picks the little girl up.

 

“Uncle Soo has been reading with her, says he downloaded the series to his phone.” Chanyeol grabs his discarded bag. 

 

“I may have given him access to her ebook account.” Minseok struggles to unlock his door.

 

“I have my own account!” She wiggles out of his hold running to Chanyeol. “Daddy, daddy, daddy! Phone, please!”

 

“Wait a second,” Minseok says, reaching for his bag. 

 

“What did you do now?” Baekhyun asks hands on hips.

 

“I know storage is a bit of an issue, and she goes through so many books. I got her a tablet. It’s kid and parent-friendly. I linked her to a controlled ebook account. She can’t download anything without one of the three of us. It has internet and games. But what I really like is that it can be controlled by your phones.”

 

“You spoil her too much,” Chanyeol whispers.

 

“Daddy! I’m not spoiled! Uncle Minseok loves me.” Chae-ryeong stops her foot, folding her arms across her chest.

 

“That’s you.” Chanyeol glares at Baekhyun.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Papa, tell daddy he’s being silly.”

 

“I’ll tell him. Chanyeol, you’re being silly.” Minseok grins, leaning down to hug her. “I missed her, that’s all. Not spoiling.”

 

“We missed you too.”  

 

“Minseok, you have to know we were coming from a good place.”

 

“Babe,” Chanyeol sighs. “Chae-ryeong, say goodbye to Papa and Uncle so they can talk. Sorry, Minseok.”

 

“It’s alright.” Minseok hugs his niece until she struggles. “Jongdae should be here too.”

 

“I am! I was at mom’s when you said you were here. She says hello. I brought Nini, too.” Jongdae comes up behind him. 

 

“Damn it. It's like another intervention. Let’s get this over with.” He rolls his eyes but shakes both his brother’s hands with a smile. 

 

"Not an intervention. More like a grovel-fest. Although I still wish you told me." Jongdae complains.

 

"Dae!" Jongin chides. "I'm only here to keep him in line. And, you know, for support. We love you, Minseok."

 

Once inside Minseok’s apartment, the four of them get comfortable for what’s sure to be an awkward conversation. He has no doubt that they will argue, but they are his brothers. Baekhyun included.

  
  


**

  
  


Grumbling under his breath, Kyungsoo leaves the venue where Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding reception took place. The manager looked at him like he was nuts. Fucking Minseok! He’s now late to visit Wendy and Jin-Ah before work. The clue says the reason they met. That would be the damn wedding. He’s going to call him to say he isn’t playing this stupid game the second he gets in the house. Wasted money on the damn uber and everything.

 

“What’s got you all grumpy?” Wendy looks up as he walks in.

 

“Nothing. Give me her.” Kyungsoo takes the baby. “Uncle Soo needs some snuggles before he goes and murders your Uncle Minnie.”

 

“This is the second murder threat I’ve heard this morning.” Wendy giggles. “First, Baek. Now, Minseok. Tell me why I’m going to jail for helping you bury my brother-in-law?”

 

“Don’t get me wrong it’s romantic as hell, and I plan to kiss the fu—, uh sorry, out of him for being adorable, but I can’t figure the damn clue out. This poor child is going to have a vast vocabulary.”

 

“That she is. Remember, she comes from me and Dae. What clue?”

 

“Here.” Kyungsoo juggles the baby around, pulling a crumpled envelope out of his pocket. 

 

Inside is a note in Minseok’s handwriting:

 

_ Hi there Sweetness, _

_ Forgive me for my weirdness, _

_ It took a lot to arrange, _

_ And, I know this sounds strange, _

_ But if you want to give our story some closure, _

_ You’ll need to have some composure, _

_ Now begins the game, _

_ Time to stake my claim, _

_ To find me your best bet, _

_ Is to start with the reason we first met! _

_ -M _

 

“Okay, that’s adorable! Damn, Jongdae! I married the wrong brother.”

 

“Wendy! Focus!’

 

“Right, sorry. So what’s the reason you met? Talk it out.”

 

“Baek and Chanyeol.”

 

“What about them?”

 

“I met him at their wedding.” Kyungsoo groans. “I went all the way to the venue! The poor manager was going crazy looking for something in my name.”

 

“Oh, Soo. You’re oblivious.”

 

“Why? That’s where I met him.”

 

“The clue says reason, not place. So the place was the wedding. What’s the reason.”

 

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol got married.”

 

“Okay, and why were you there.”

 

“I sang.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you told me they needed— Son of a bitch! You’re the answer. ” Kyungsoo shouts, scaring the baby, making her cry. “I’m sorry! I screamed in her ear. The poor thing.”

 

“I’ll handle her. You take this.” Wendy holds out an envelope identical to the first.”

 

“You had it the whole time? Why didn’t you just give it to me?”

 

“That’s not how the game works,” she smirks.

 

“I wasted so much time. Damn it, I’m so bad at this.” Kyungsoo hesitates, playing with the envelope.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve never had anyone do something like this for me before.” 

 

“Is that a bad thing?”

 

“Yes. No. I don’t know.”

 

“Soo, What has you freaked out?”

 

“He’s going to make me fall in love with him.”

 

“Honey, you already have.” Wendy smiles. 

 

Kyungsoo stares at her. “Wen, what do I do?”

 

“Hopeless. Both of you. I’m glad Minseok took the initiative, though,” she says, checking her phone. “Now, read that clue. Dae is going to hang with munchkin here while you and I go figure this out. What happens from there, well, it seems to me like he really likes you too.”

 

“I really hope so.”

 

_ Clue Two: _

 

_ A job well done, _

_ But our fun has just begun, _

_ I hope you don’t mind these rhymes, _

_ As I can be a little silly sometimes, _

_ In the end, if I make you smile, _

_ It would make this all worthwhile,  _

_ Meeting you was certainly fate, _

_ Go to the place we had our unofficial first date! _

 

With Jin-ah settled in with her daddy, Wendy drives Kyungsoo to the restaurant. Suyeon is waiting for him. She gives them a to-go box of Minseok’s favorite dumplings. Suyeon explains that Minseok was clear about the amount of food. Taped to the top of the container is the next clue.

 

_ Clue Three: _

 

_ This next clue, _

_ May seem out of the blue, _

_ But think outside the box, _

_ And be quick like a fox! _

_ For the answer, you must go where, _

_ I gave you quite a scare. _

 

“This one is,” Kyungsoo trails off.

 

“I don’t remember you ever saying he scared you,” Wendy says around a mouthful of dumpling. “Wow, this is good!”

 

“I have no idea what he’s talking about, but I wish he gave us more food. I’m starving. I only had a small breakfast this morning since I was planning to cook at your house. I’m going to have to bug Kibum to feed me.”

 

“Just don’t get the bulgogi. I think I’ll throw up at the site of it.” She grimaces. 

 

“Too much while pregnant?” Kyungsoo laughs.

 

“Yeah. I don’t know if I can ever eat it again. Back to this clue!”

 

“I’m honestly at a loss here. Wait! The night he introduced himself. I was on the patio arguing with myself about singing. I thought he went in, but he was at the fountain. He scared the shit out of me!”

 

“You never told me that!” Wendy laughs. “Well, not all of it. I didn’t know you were stalking him!”

 

“I was not. He just wasn’t where I expected.” Kyungsoo blushes, laughing too.

 

Finished with the dumplings, Kyungsoo and Wendy drive the short distance back to the complex. He’s glad Minseok didn’t give away the secret place around the back. Even though it’s selfish. He knows Baek and Chanyeol would come all the time if they knew. As would Dae and Wendy. 

 

Going immediately to the balcony, Kyungsoo spots the little envelope in the botted plant closest to the gate. This one is much easier than the last.

 

_ Clue Four: _

 

_ We’ve passed the halfway point,  _

_ And, I’m very sorry to disappoint, _

_ At home, I wish you could be, _

_ To spend some time with me, _

_ We’ve spent hours on the phone, _

_ So I wouldn’t feel so alone, _

_ As much as I don’t want to, _

_ To work, I must send you, _

_ Before you put up a fight, _

_ I wish you a fantastic night, _

_ Go sing a fabulous tune, _

_ And I will see you soon. _

 

“You don’t seem happy,” Wendy says, not looking up from her phone when he walks in from outside.

 

“I was kinda hoping he got me out of work tonight, but no such luck. Will you drop me off on your way home?”

 

“Of course.” She holds her phone out. “Look at my nerd of a husband.”

 

“That is fucking cute.” Kyungsoo grins at the photo of Dae making the same face as the baby. “I’ll be back. I’m gonna go get ready.”

 

Brooding the whole ride, Kyungsoo wonders when Minseok is coming back. With the first clue he thought for sure he’d see him tonight, yet here he is, walking into work. He heads straight into the kitchen, calling out to Kibum to fix him a plate of whatever.

 

“Sorry, no can do.” Kibum shakes his head. “Bossman gave strict orders on inventory right now. No more feeding people.” 

 

“Damn, someone take advantage? I’ll pay with no problem.”

 

‘You need to go talk to him. I’m not getting chewed out.”

 

“Wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Yixing like that. Thanks for the warning, Key.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

Wandering back to Yixing’s tiny office, Kyungsoo wonders what happened. Yixing doesn’t seem the type to yell. The door is ajar, so he taps lightly on the frame.

 

“Hey, Xing. I’m really sorry, I got caught up in errands and asks Kibum to fix food.”

 

“Not allowed.” Yixing doesn’t look up from his spreadsheet.

 

“I fully intend to pay.”

 

“Sorry, Soo. Go put your stuff in your locker. Jae is waiting.”

 

Well, that was fucking weird. Yixing has never been so distant, nor has he ever turned feeding people down. Yixing even donates monthly to the local shelters. This is utterly out of character for him. 

 

Opening his locker, Kyungsoo grins. “That jerk.”

 

“I couldn’t look at you,” Yixing says, standing in the door having followed him. “I would have given it away.”

 

“I was so confused. I’ve never seen you that cold.” He smiles at him. 

 

“Open it.”

 

_ Clue Five: _

 

_ Sorry to be so cruel, _

_ I hope I don’t look like a fool, _

_ I needed a little more time, _

_ To make sure everything is prime, _

_ Did you think I would leave you there, _

_ I hope by now you’re well aware, _

_ I want you near, _

_ One last clue, dear, _

_ In the spot, we watched the sunrise, _

_ Until I win my prize. _

 

“How does he think of this?” Kyungsoo face scrunches he smiling so wide.

 

“He’s the author, remember?”

 

“I hope he’s patient.”

 

“What? Why?” Yixing asks.

 

“I have to work.”

 

“Read that again. He’s not leaving you at work tonight.”

 

“You’ll be short-handed if you cover for me.”

 

“Why do you think I’m here, dork.” Wendy peeks from behind Yixing. “Minseok worked everything out. Baekhyun is out front waiting for you. Go get your man.”

 

“Don’t say it like that!” 

 

“Bye, Soo! Love you!” She waves, walking away.

 

Practically running, Kyungsoo rushes out of ‘The Lounge’ ignoring the catcalls for Jae and Younghyun to find Baekhyun sitting right where Wendy said. “Not one word.”

 

“Aw, come on.” Baekhyun whines, pulling into traffic.

 

“How long have you all known he was doing this?”

 

“Two days.”

 

“Holy shit! And you didn’t slip?”

 

“Hey, fuck off. I was sworn to secrecy. Also, I wasn’t allowed anywhere near you, and I may have skipped reading my letter until this morning.” Baekhyun grins.

 

“I’m impressed. You’ve managed a whole, what? Five hours.”

 

“Shut up!” He reaches over, swatting at him while keeping his eyes on the road. “ I’m happy for you. Both of you.”

 

“I assume Minseok is talking to you all?”

 

“Yeah, we hashed everything out. He seems good. Really good. Although, he’s still not sleeping very much. More than he was, but not enough.”

 

They settle into a comfortable silence, almost. Baekhyun hums along with the radio for the rest of the short ride. Kyungsoo starts to question why Baekhyun is dropping him off at the main door instead of parking in the garage. Baek only smiles and shoves him out of the car.

 

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo wanders through the lobby to the courtyard. He steals a glance at Minseok’s apartment. The curtains are still closed. He frowns, deflating slightly. He was hoping to see Minseok sitting up there. It’s been a long time.

 

Standing in front of the fountain, Soo takes a deep breath. The clue is waiting for him on the bench. He has a moment where he doesn’t want to open it. Sitting down, Kyungsoo flips the little envelope over and tears it open.

 

_ Clue Six: _

 

_ Here we have the end, _

_ Of the clues that I have penned, _

_ Thank you for giving me the time and space, _

_ For me to work things out at my own pace, _

_ As you can see, I’m not very smart. _

_ If you’ll have it, I’ll give you my heart. _

_ To be honest, it’s where is already belongs, _

_ I knew the moment you shared your songs, _

_ The second I heard your voice, _

_ It was a simple choice, _

_ Kyungsoo, for you I’d wait forever, _

_ I hope you agree, we should be together, _

_ The goal of this game was to have you find me, _

_ In the end where else would I be, _

_ If you’re ready and done with all this buildup  _

_ There’s one thing left to do...look up! _

 

Minseok is there, leaning against the railing, smiling so big Kyungsoo’s heart could burst. He’s on his feet racing for the stairs before the conscious thought to do so hits.

  
  


**

  
  


The second Kyungsoo moved, Minseok ran through his apartment, opening the door. He’s surprised, however, when the entrance to the stairwell swings open instead of the familiar ding of the elevator.

 

“I wasn’t. Waiting. For that. Stupid thing!” Kyungsoo pants out.

 

“Go sit, catch your breath.” Minseok laughs. “I have a little more to do.”

 

“You’re cooking?” He takes a seat at the kitchen table, accepting the water bottle Minseok hands him. 

 

“I am. Suyeon and her father gave me a couple of lessons.”

 

“You came home and didn’t tell me?” 

 

“No, I paid for food delivery. After three weeks, Mr. Jeong himself was on my doorstep.”

 

Kyungsoo almost chokes on a sip of water. “I’m sorry I missed it.” 

 

“Oh, believe me. Suyeon had a blast videoing most of my lectures. I’m sure she’ll send them to you. Once he started teaching, they would only deliver ingredients. I had to cook one night a week for them.”

 

“I’m impressed.” He moves, standing beside him to watch.

 

“That’s what I was going for.” Minseok looks over. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

“Hi, yourself. This is ready.” He turns off the stove

 

“Minseok,” Kyungsoo whispers, pulling him in for a kiss. 

 

“God, I missed you.” Minseok mumbles against his lips. “Even though we talked the whole time. I missed you.”

 

“You have no idea. I was kind of a mess. I think Wendy and Chanyeol were about to send troops looking for you. Jongdae of all people wouldn’t allow it.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you, I didn’t think—” He trails off, ushering him to the chair with one more kiss. “Let’s eat while it’s hot.”

 

“Did you not think I would be affected.” He folds his arms across his chest. 

 

“No. I mean, yes.” Minseok groans in frustration returning to the stove. “I have no idea what I’m trying to say.”

 

Plating the way he was taught. Minseok sets out all the side dishes. Bowls of Ox bone soup are next, followed by plates of dumplings. He had a hard time with those. Mr. Jeong was adamant that they are made entirely from scratch. Unfortunately, Minseok made some too thin, resulting in the filling exploding out. He gave a bunch to Jongdae and some to Baekhyun. He didn’t want to serve those to Soo. Of course, they had fun teasing for that. 

 

The second batch went a little better. The ones he plates for himself are a bit thicker than they should be, but he’s pretty happy with Soo’s. That last thing he needs is the wine Suyeon gave him. She claims it will pair perfectly with their meal.

 

“You made all this?” Kyungsoo asks when Minseok finally sits. He scoots his chair around to sit next to Minseok instead of across. “And, don’t think I don’t see that. I would have done the same thing myself, but it’s unnecessary. You clearly worked all day on this. I’d be happy to eat any of it. Even what you deem as rejects.”

 

“Stop it. I want you to have those.” Minseok taps his chopstick against Soo’s while he tries to divvy up the dumplings. “It’s not a big deal.”

 

“To me, it is. Minseok, the soup cooks eight hours. You made the side dishes fresh, and these.” He pauses, popping a dumpling in his mouth, humming satisfaction. “Are entirely homemade. I think they’re even better than the restaurant. Just don’t tell them I said it.”

 

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Minseok hides his flushed face behind a spoonful of soup.

 

“Apparently, that’s a theme for tonight. What’s got you all tongue-tied?”

 

“Nervous, I guess.”

 

“I make you nervous?” Kyungsoo drops his spoon, scooting even closer, looking him dead in the eye. “Have I not made my feelings clear?”

 

“Soo, it’s been so long since I’ve had to pursue anyone. In fact, I never have. I was pursued. I wasn’t sure you’d except me. Or how serious you wanted to get.” 

 

“Let me put it to you this way. No one has ever done something like this before. You’re the first. Threw me for a loop. Wendy made fun of me. You know how they are.” Kyungsoo takes Minseok’s hand, shaking his head. “No, that’s a lie. She was picking on me because she realized how strongly I felt before I figured it out for myself. Had a full on holy shit moment.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“That’s all you have to say? Mr. Corny, yet adorable rhymes. You know, published, best-selling author and all that? You get paid to use words.”

 

“Shut up.” Minseok’s gums show as he smiles. “We’re really giving this a shot, then?”

 

“I’ll be blunt. If it weren’t for all this beautiful food you worked your ass off to prepare for me, I’d be all over you already. I’ll have whatever type of relationship you want as long as it gets me you.”

 

“Good, I agree.” Minseok let’s go of Soo’s hand and goes back to his food.

 

“To which part?”

 

“All of it, but at the same time, I don’t want to rush.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“You’ve been through a bunch of shit. I told you. Whatever way I can have you. You said you’d wait for me. Why wouldn’t I do the same for you?”

 

“Thanks. I don’t know what I’m so afraid of,” Minseok says with a sigh.

 

“So, back to your cooking lessons…”

 

For the rest of the meal, the two share easy conversation. Much like they did on the phone or via text. Minseok goes into great detail of his introduction into the culinary world enjoying Kyungsoo’s genuine reactions. 

 

The story of the first time he made noodles has Kyungsoo nearly in tears. The dough itself was easy to make and roll out, but to form the noodles, not so much.  Minseok explains Mr. Jeong would smack his hand with chopsticks if he weren’t paying attention to his knife cuts. Thankfully, he used the wooden single-use set instead of his heavy metal set. Otherwise, Minseok’s fingers may not have survived.

 

Finished with dinner, Minseok is so full he could burst. It seems to happen every time he eats with Soo. They work together, despite Minseok complaining, to clear and wash the dishes. It’s then he realizes just how comfortable he is. It was never this easy with Changmin, as much as he thought they loved each other. Minseok is starting to see that maybe they didn’t have as good of a relationship as he thought. 

 

“I have something for you.” Minseok moves into the living room, grabbing his laptop bag. “I guess I should have asked your permission before letting everyone else have a copy.”

 

“They’re going to read it anyway, but I have to ask, if I were to say, don’t write that about something that goes on between us?”

 

“I wouldn’t write it. Besides, this only goes as far as me leaving. I mean there’s mention of us talking and such but nothing specific. The plans for the scavenger hunt is there though. I can change anything you don’t like.”

 

“Minseok, this is your livelihood. It’s what you do. I know what I’m getting into. I told you I was a fan before we met. I’m actually curious to see how you portray me. I can see minor changes in some characters, but essentially, it’s them. It’s like you show the very best of everyone, even when they fuck up. You’re mindful of being respectful of everyone’s situation. You have to remember, I was on the other side of Wen and Dae’s story. I listened to her cry about the arguments over money. I was the one she called when she considered leaving him. You should have hated her, but you didn’t. You supported them both. You took the time to talk to her. Then, you wrote it in the most realistic way possible. The heartache they both felt. I knew the day I finished that book, if I ever had the chance, I’d easily fall in love with you.” Kyungsoo freezes. “I can’t believe I just said that.”

 

“I can’t either. For an entirely different reason, yet I’m pleased you did.” Minseok hands him the printed manuscript. “I’m pretty sure that says something along those lines too. Only it was when we went to dinner from the hospital. The second I asked you to go with me, I knew.”

 

“Now, I don’t know what to say.” Kyungsoo plays with the pages while Minseok turns on his computer. “I guess I should go. You have work to do.”

 

“If you want, or you could stay? It’s nice to not be alone.” Minseok closes the laptop. “I don’t have to work tonight.”

 

“You do. Junmyeon mentioned a deadline when he came this morning. I don’t want to get you in trouble with your editor and publishing company.” Kyungsoo gestures to the couch. “However, if it won’t distract you, I can sit and read while you work.” 

 

“I’d like that. Can I make us some tea?”

 

“I’ll do that. You get set up.”

 

After explaining where everything is, Minseok leaves Kyungsoo in the kitchen and settles on the sofa with his laptop. 

 

Minseok picks up where he left off, writing out how everything played out today. His fingers fly across the keys with ease. Kyungsoo sets his tea on the end table and takes a seat next to him, picking up the manuscript. 

 

Between continuing to work and Soo’s genuine reactions while reading, Minseok loses track of time. Kyungsoo takes their mugs to the kitchen and washes them before rejoining him on the couch, this time a little closer. Not able to help himself, Minseok reaches out, pulling Soo in for a simple kiss and goes back to the screen in front of him. 

 

The next thing Minseok knows is Kyungsoo is nudging him awake. “Come on, to bed with you.”

 

“Hmm?” He lets himself be pulled to his feet, noticing his computer is closed on the table. “How long?”

 

“About an hour. I wasn’t going to wake you, but it’s late.” Kyungsoo walks a still half asleep Minseok into his bedroom. “What do you sleep in?”

 

“Pajamas are in the top drawer.” Minseok slips into his master bathroom. He comes out to stuff laid out, and the blankets turned down. “You’re going through a lot of trouble when I won’t be here long. Unless, maybe?”

 

“Maybe what?”

 

“Stay?” Minseok walks over to his dresser. “I have stuff you could sleep in and an extra toothbrush. I noticed, the nights we talked on the phone, I would sleep for a solid four hours. Not to mention, I’ve literally fallen asleep on you three times.”

 

“You want me to sleep with you?”

 

“Brat.” He throws the clothes at him. “Yes. I actually rest. Everything else is in the cabinet.”

 

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo hesitates in the bathroom door. “You’re sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“Be right back.”

 

Switching off the overhead light, Minseok leaves the bedside table lamp on and settles under the covers. He knows Soo was joking, and he’s not opposed to sex, he’s just worried about building their relationship on it. It’s taken him a long time to realize that’s all he and Changmin were in the end. No wonder they failed. 

 

Minseok is so lost in thought, he jumps when Kyungsoo slides in beside him. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come out.”

 

“It was so quiet I had hoped you fell back to sleep. You haven’t changed your mind, have you?”

 

“No, just thinking.”

 

“Well, stop.” Soo snuggles closer. “Sleep, Minseok. We’ll talk more tomorrow. 

  
  
  


**

  
  


Eyes snapping open at a loud sound, Kyungsoo needs a minute to figure out where he is. He remembers as Minseok wiggles a little in his sleep. As carefully as he can, Soo slips out of Minseok’s hold to open the front door.

 

“Why the hell are you banging?”

 

“Soo! I, shit. I’m sorry. I worried when Min wasn’t outside.” Baekhyun stutters taking in the fact that Soo isn’t in his own clothes. “Cute.”

 

“Shut it. He’s fine. You’re lucky you didn’t wake him.”

 

_ “He slept through the night?” _ Jongdae yells through Baekhyun’s phone.

 

“You called Jongdae?”

 

“Yeah. Like I said, worried. Dae, I’ll call you back. No, don’t come over. Soo’s face says if you show up, you’ll be sorry. Yeah, bye.” Baekhyun shoves his phone in his pocket. 

 

“You guys hover too much. No wonder he runs away.”

 

“You’re right. Look, I’m sure you’ll get it from Dae and Jongin. Just like he’ll get it from Wen and Yeol. He’s my best friend. You better be good to him.”

 

“I’d find you more threatening if you weren’t grinning like an idiot.”

 

“I’m not all that concerned.”

 

“Uh, Baek? What’s his favorite breakfast?”

 

“He’s not picky. He’ll be happy with anything you give him.”

 

“Right, thanks.”

 

“See you later.”

 

Leaning against the door after he closes it, Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. Now, he’s the one overthinking things. Maybe, a simple breakfast. If it were his own kitchen, Soo would be more comfortable making a mess. He hopes Minseok actually went food shopping, not just picking up the stuff needed for dinner. He finds plenty when he opens the fridge. 

 

Ten minutes later, Kyungsoo has bacon sizzling, fresh bread sliced, and eggs ready to go. He’s going to have to wake Minseok up for the coffee machine, though. His luck, he’d break it. He’s just about finished when Minseok walks in. Kyungsoo has to suppress his laughter. Minseok’s hair is sticking out in every direction, and he’s squinting like being awake offends him.

 

“Good morning, grumpy cat.”

 

“Mmm, I’ll answer after coffee.” He starts tinkering with the machine. “Regular okay? I have specialty flavors too.”

 

“I’m good with regular. These are done.”

 

“One down. One to go.” Minseok sets a mug in front of him.

 

“You should have kept that.”

 

“Nah, machine is quick. Who was banging on the door?”

 

“Baekhyun was worried when you weren’t out on the balcony.” Kyungsoo answers, watching Minseok bite his sandwich, smiling when he hums a little. 

 

“Mmm. Not surprised.” He sips his coffee. “Did you call me a cat?”

 

“You looked like a cat. More specifically, Grumpy Cat. Quite cute.”

 

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response.” Minseok shakes his head. “What do you have planned today?”

 

“Work later. Not much else. I do usually go over to see Jin-Ah.”

 

“Mind if I come?”

 

“That’s my time with my niece who isn’t even really my niece.” He raises an eyebrow while Minseok sputters. “Idiot, it’s your family more than mine. You haven’t seen her in weeks. Plus, that’s more time I get with you.”

 

“Jerk. And for the last time, you’re family too.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll work on it.”

 

“Speaking of nieces. I want to take Chae-Ryung to the ‘Starfield Library’ and maybe the ‘Alive museum.’ I think she’d love it.”

 

“I do too. That’s a great idea. Cementing the favorite uncle status, huh?”

 

“Not exactly. I meant for you to come too. School’s done for summer. We’ll have to check your work schedule.” Minseok finishes off his breakfast. “I could get used to this.”

 

“Me too. Would you mind dropping me off to work after Wen and Dae’s?”

 

“Obviously. I thought I could stay? I’ll hide in the corner to work, but I want to hear you.”

 

“I’m good with that.” Kyungsoo picks up their plates, taking them to the sink. “Is it considered a walk of shame if I go back to my apartment in your PJs?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Minseok laughs. “We’re already going to get a ton of shit from Baek and Yeol. And my brother and sister-in-law. I’m sure they were notified.”

 

“Dae was. Baek was on the phone with him when he knocked.”

 

“Pain in my ass. All of them.” Minseok nudges Soo out of the way with his hip. “I got this. Go shower. I’ll meet you by the car in an hour?”

 

“Sounds good.” 

  
  


Arriving at the house, Kyungsoo leaves Minseok at the car since Junmyeon called. It doesn’t sound good. Jongdae is sprawled across the sofa, scrolling through his phone, baby sound asleep in her playpen next to him. 

 

“Good Afternoon, Kyungsoo! Jin-ah should be up soon. In the meantime, follow me.” Jongdae moves into the kitchen. “Wen’s upstairs. I came home for an hour since we didn’t expect to see you.”

 

“Save it, Dae.”

 

“No, no. I’m happy. Just know, I could probably get away with it.”

 

“Away with what.”

 

“He’s making the whole hurt my brother threat.” Minseok leans against the doorframe. 

 

“Which is funny, because I’m going to tell you something similar.” Wendy rests her chin on Minseok’s shoulder. “However, I don’t think either of us has too.”

 

“I told Baek I’d get it from you too. Next, I assume, is Jongin?” Kyungsoo laughs.

 

“Nini’s too busy. I’m just glad he’s staying around here for a bit.” Minseok follows Wendy into the living room, Dae, and Soo following. “Look who’s up.”

 

“She’s awesome. She’ll play by herself for a while before she wants to be picked up. She won’t mind, though. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you.”

 

“If she remembers me.”

 

“Oh, she does. We have the book you gave her. The one you recorded yourself reading to her. She’ll know.” 

 

“Here, watch.” Kyungsoo reaches down earning himself a big smile from the baby as he picks her up. “Hello, sweet pea. You’re happy today. I brought someone to see you.”

 

Minseok fumbles a little when Kyungsoo holds Jin-ah out to him. He can’t believe how much she’s grown. He tries to hand her back as her little lip quivers. “Soo, I don’t want her to cry.”

 

“She’s not. She’s smiling now. Sit and talk to her. Wen’s right. She knows your voice.”

 

This is something Kyungsoo could watch for hours. Minseok is happily making all sorts of faces and noises, pretending to eat Jin-ah’s cheeks, while she giggles. Best sound in the world. Thankfully, Minseok doesn’t notice he’s being filmed. Not only by Soo, but Jongdae as well before he leaves to go back to work. Jin-Ah falls asleep again as she finishes her bottle in Kyungsoo’s lap. Wendy enjoys their company for a bit but kicks them out a little later, saying they should enjoy dinner together. 

 

Much to Kyungsoo’s disappointment, Junmyeon calls again as they get in the car. Seems he and Sehun will be meeting them. There’s an issue with the book that needs to be worked out. Minseok looks pretty pissed off about it. 

 

“You okay?”

 

“No.” Minseok’s voice is tight. “Fucking Changmin!”

 

The name hits like lead in Soo’s stomach. “What about him?”

 

“He’s challenging the fucking book.”

 

“Is that possible? I thought he signed.” 

 

“He did. He wants compensation! I can’t fucking believe this!”

 

“What! How can he?” Kyungsoo grits out. “Why all the sudden?”

 

“Junmyeon thinks it’s the wife. It paints Changmin in a negative light.”

 

“Yeah, no shit! He was a fucking ass, and that’s his problem.”

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. Myeon said he wants fifty percent of profits.” Minseok rambles. “It’s not about the money. I could care less. It’s the fact that they think they have the right to it. After all the bullshit. It pisses me off because it goes for the girls plus accounts if there are any other children.”

 

“How many accounts do you have?”

 

“Uh, I never really counted. I have the kids, Yeol and Baek, Dae and Wen, Myeon and Sehun, you, Yixing, Jongin and my parents. Plus my own. I split profits evenly between them.”

 

“Did you just say you have one for me?”

 

“Heard that, did you? Yours isn’t all that big, yet, considering it’s only five/six months old.”

 

“Why would you do that? Wait.” Kyungsoo mentally does the math. “You opened it when we met?”

 

“I did. When you told me how close you were to Wendy and by extension Jin-ah. You’re also close to Yeollie, and therefore Chae-Ryung.”

 

“It has nothing to do with how you feel?”

 

“It has everything to do with how I feel.” Minseok parks in the back lot next to Yixing. “Kyungsoo, it’s what I do.”

 

“Do you have one for Changmin?” He can’t help himself from asking.

 

“No, he didn’t need one. He had access to one of mine. One I transferred to him when he left.” Minseok opens his door. “Jun’s here already. I told him no business while we eat.”

 

“Minseok.”

 

“Hmm.” He turns back to face him.

 

“You’re going to fight this, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m going to try. I’ll have to see what the lawyers say. We have two signed contracts, so we may have a case. The wife isn’t mentioned by name, but her job is. It’s not hard to put two and two together. I don’t know if I feel like going to court over it. “

 

Nodding, Kyungsoo climbs out of the car. He’d love to argue, but he understands this. Litigation can’t be fun. It can take months to straighten everything out, if at all. Sure, Minseok has the other series to fall back on, yet this book took a lot to write. Kyungsoo doesn’t want all that stress to be for nothing.

 

They walk in through the back, saying hello to the kitchen crew. Junmyeon and Sehun are sat in the corner by the stage. It’s usually where the employees sit since you can’t see the show very well. It also provides a more private place to chat.l since the music will drown them out. 

 

Junmyeon stands when they reach the table. He ushers Minseok into the back, gesturing for Soo to take the seat next to Sehun, effectively blocking Min in. Kyungsoo’s not sure he likes that. 

 

“Business or pleasure, gentlemen?” Yixing comes over, dimple prominent.

 

“Dinner first, or so I’ve been threatened.” Junmyeon laughs at his joke.

 

“Babe, not funny.” Sehun chides. 

 

“Wine list?”

 

“No, I’m driving.” Minseok shakes his head.

 

“I’ll drive,” Kyungsoo tells him, hand out for the keys.

 

“You can drive. I’m still not drinking. Not for this.”

 

“Okay, but the offer stands.”

 

“I won’t let this get ugly,” Sehun whispers. “I already offered a solution anyway.”

 

“Your solution brings more trouble.” Junmyeon smiles. 

 

“I’d really like to help, though,” Kyungsoo mutters.

 

“Look at that, you’re outvoted!” Sehun gives a mischievous grin.

 

“No, he isn’t.” Minseok grits his teeth. “I’m pretty pissed right now. However, that doesn’t mean I wish ill will on either of them.”

 

“I don’t think I want to know.” Yixing grimaces. “What are we eating?”

 

With orders placed, conversation turns lighter. Sehun asks a million questions about what made him want to sing and why he hasn’t tried for a recording contract. Kyungsoo tries to downplay everything, though it’s clear Minseok’s interest is piqued. Great, how’s he going to get out of this one? Soo casually changes the subject as the food comes out, hoping, without much confidence, that Minseok will forget when the night is over. 

 

Finished, Kyungsoo excuses himself for the preshow run down. Jae and Younghyun are already playing with instruments.

 

“Do you guys ever take a night off?”

 

“Occasionally. We usually have the same nights as you, unless Xing needs a fill in. My girlfriend’s cool about it. She’s night work too.”

 

“Mine’s not.” Younghyun laughs. “But I think she likes having the bed to herself until I get home.”

 

“What’s up with you? I see your boy is out there again.”

 

“What songs are we doing tonight?” Kyungsoo looks away.

 

“Uh uh, spill.” Younghyun raps his knuckles against the table. 

 

“We’re starting slow.”

 

“Officially?” Jae asks.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Happy for you, man.” Younghyun stands. “You two work out the arrangements, and I’ll help finish getting everything ready.”

 

“You look concerned,” Jae says when they’re alone.

 

“A little. His ex is causing issues. I can’t go into specifics.”

 

“Because you’re together?”

 

“No. Minseok’s work.”

 

“Ah, blows!” 

 

“Tell me about it. He’s out there with his editor trying to figure this out.”

 

“I Hope it all goes well. Shall we?” Jae puts the list between them.

 

Once on stage, Kyungsoo is relieved that things look calm. Junmyeon and Minseok are watching from behind the laptop screen with notes scribbled all around them. Sehun seemed bored until they start to play.

 

Thankfully, Kyungsoo’s mind goes blank once he starts. He was worried he’d have another distracted night. This time, Minseok being right in front of him helps, even if he couldn’t fully see him. 

 

“You’re even better than I remember!” Sehun grabs him when he’s changed. 

 

“I agree. We have to make a point to come see you often.” Junmyeon shakes his hand and turns around. “Minseok, think about it. I’ll be in touch.”

 

“Goodnight.” Minseok leans back in his chair. “I should’ve taken the wine.”

 

“That good, huh?”

 

“You have anything more to do?” Kyungsoo follows Minseok’s gaze to see Jae and Younghyun gesturing to him. “They seem to say you don’t. Let’s go home.”

 

“Home? Who’s” 

 

“Shit. You’re more than welcome at mine or did you want to go to yours. I don’t know what I was thinking. You probably want to crash in your own bed. I’m being too clingy.”

 

“Minseok, relax. Can I grab some stuff and stay with you?”

 

“I’d like that.”

  
  


Having Minseok in his apartment is a little nerve-wracking. He’s lived there for months, but it still doesn’t look like a home. Soo quickly packs a bag for overnight, including clothes for tomorrow. He throws a travel size shampoo and deodorant in as well, not sure how Minseok would feel about him using his stuff.

 

“Ready?”

 

“When you are.” Minseok follows him out the door.

 

“Go ahead. I can hear you thinking.”

 

“I am not.” Minseok sighs when Soo makes a face. “Fine, do you not feel settled here? Your place barely looks lived in.”

 

“In all honesty, I didn’t.”

 

“Past tense?”

 

“Yup. Although, I think that has more to do with you than my apartment.” Kyungsoo pauses in the front door, tucking his shoes onto the rack next to Minseok’s. “Do you mind if I steal your shower?”

 

“Not at all. Can I make you tea? You sang some high notes tonight.”

 

“Thank you. I won’t be long.”

 

“Take your time.”

 

Moving as fast as he can, Kyungsoo showers, using Minseok’s soap anyway, and gets dressed. He wants nothing more than to curl up on the sofa. He very much wants to ask what happened. Minseok will tell him when he’s ready.

 

He finds Minseok with his feet tucked under him, typing away. Kyungsoo hangs back for a minute, just to take Minseok in. The cute way he’s pouting coupled with the furrow of his brow makes Kyungsoo want to kiss him breathless. At that moment, he realizes he can do just that. 

 

“Hey,” he says, kneeling in front of Minseok.

 

“Hey, yourself.”

 

“Busy?”

 

“Not anything that can’t wait.” Minseok closes the laptop, placing it on the table. “Your tea is getting cold.”

 

“Don’t care.” 

 

Kyungsoo leans forward to connect their lips. It's awkward at first because of the angle. Minseok pushes him back to adjust, pulling Soo in between his legs, having him lean against his chest. Much better. 

 

As much as he has the urge to kiss faster and harder, Kyungsoo holds himself back. This isn’t meant to be the kind of kiss leading to other things. It’s more of a way to let Minseok know how treasured he is. A few more pecks and Soo pulls away to sit next to him. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Just felt like it.” Kyungsoo’s heart soars. Minseok is clearly just as affected as he is.

 

“You felt like it and then leave me?”

 

“Slow, remember.”

 

“Tease.” Minseok huddles back on the couch. “Thank you, though. After earlier, I don’t want to do or say something stupid.”

 

“I get it.”

 

“Anyone else would be badgering with questions right now.”

 

“I’m curious. Beyond curious.” Kyungsoo smiles, sipping his tea. “Worried maybe is a better word. You’ll tell me if you want and if you don’t. Then, that’s that.”

 

“You’re amazing, you know. Baek would be sitting on me at this point.” Minseok yawns loudly. 

 

“Finish that and let’s go to bed.”

 

Sending Minseok to change, Kyungsoo washes their mugs, leaving them to dry in the drainboard. He finds Minseok sprawled out flipping through TV.

 

It’s too soon to be thinking about staying here all the time. Way too soon. Knock it off, Soo. Minseok must misread his face because he frowns, turning it off.

 

“Sorry old habits.”

 

“S’okay. You could've left it on.” He climbs into bed, laying his head in Minseok’s chest.

 

“Baek text wanting to know if I’d see him for breakfast.”

 

“Minseok, you don’t have to change anything for me. Set the alarm.”

 

“I did. He’s expecting you too if you’re up.”

 

“Baekhyun at five am may be torture.”

 

“Some days.” Minseok laughs. “I love him, though.”

 

“You’re lucky, Min. You’ve got a good group of people around you.”

 

“Hey, they’re around for you too.” 

 

“Still getting used to that.”

 

“Besides, he’s stuck until seven for a staff meeting. Alarm is seven-thirty.”

 

“That’s much better.” Kyungsoo snuggles closer.

 

“So, Changmin wants me to have dinner with him,” Minseok says after several beats of silence.

 

“Oh.” He struggles, wanting to say more, but nothing comes out.

 

“I don’t think I have a choice. He said he will drop the contest.”

 

“You think he will?”

 

“I don’t know. What does he think he can gain by seeing him?”

 

“You.”

 

“He’s married.”

 

“That’ll stop him.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Sorry.”

 

“No, you have a point.” Minseok groans, wrapping his arms tighter around Soo. “Go with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Right. Of course.” Minseok smiles as Kyungsoo hums one of the songs he always sings.

  
  
  


**

  
  


The phone buzzing nearly scares Minseok half to death. He waits to see if Kyungsoo is getting up. Doesn’t seem like it as he’s rolled over hugging Minseok’s pillow to his chest. Cute. He dresses as quietly as he can and moves to the kitchen. 

 

Leaving a mug set to brew, Minseok grabs the others and heads to his balcony. Baekhyun is already waiting outside while Chae-ryeong talks Chanyeol’s ear off inside.

 

“Good morning Sunshine,” Baekhyun says. “Sleep well?”

 

“Two nights in a row. If it didn’t feel like summer, I’d say hell froze over.” Minseok passes two mugs over. 

 

“Any particular reason?”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“Why do you always assume the negative?”

 

“Because it’s you we’re talking about.” 

 

“I’m offended!”

 

“Doesn’t take much,” Kyungsoo whispers, coming up behind him holding his own coffee. “Thanks for setting it up. That thing scares me.”

 

“It’s not that hard.” Minseok leans in for a small kiss. “I’ll show you.”

 

“Papa! Daddy said help carry the food!” Chae-ryeong pokes her head out the door. “Uncle Minseok! You look silly!”

 

“I do?”

 

“Your hair!” She dissolves into giggles.

 

“Oh, jeez. Here, we go.”

 

“I warned you yesterday. Don’t blame me because you forgot to tame the bedhead. Chae-Chae, he was walking around like this yesterday morning,” Kyungsoo demonstrates, over exaggerating, Minseok’s facial expressions to them.

 

“Wait a minute!” Chae-ryeong puts her hands on her hips with a scowl. “Uncle Soo! You’re in PJs. Did you have a sleepover without me?”

 

“Have fun with that.” Chanyeol sets a tray on the table.

 

“I have no idea what to say.” Kyungsoo looks to Minseok for help.

 

“Don’t look at me. Our niece asked you.” He lets him struggle a minute before facing the little girl. “Actually, we were hoping we could steal you for a day sometime soon. I have to talk to Daddy and Papa first to check dates and get permission, but we can make it a sleepover if you want.”

 

“Yay!” She claps her hands then tilts her head, looking at them. “Are you going to get married?”

 

Minseok’s mouth opens and closes a couple times. He’s completely floundering, not having a clue how to answer.

 

“Baby, do you remember when Papa and I met?” Chanyeol asks, filling a plate for her. “How silly I was because I knew I really liked him, but wasn’t sure what to do.”

 

“Yes. It was funny.”

 

“It was,” Baekhyun agrees. “He looked like Uncle Minseok does right now.”

 

“My point is.” Chanyeol steps on Baek’s foot earning a yelp. “Uncle Soo and Uncle Min are not Papa and I. We knew pretty quickly that we loved each other. Some people take more time.”

 

“Well, hurry it up, would you?” Chae-ryeong folds her arms across her chest. “I like seeing you both smile so much.”

 

“Told off by a five-year-old.” Minseok takes the plate offered, handing it directly to Kyungsoo before turning back to his niece. “Don't tell on me, Princess, but I really like Uncle Soo, so we shall see what happens. Shhh.”

 

With Chae-ryeong satisfied, Minseok takes his own plate and settles in his usual seat. He notices Soo’s frozen staring at his plate. Not surprising, Minseok himself can’t believe he said that. Doesn’t make it any less true. 

 

Everyone is quiet while they eat. That’s rare. At least, between him and Baek anyway. Seems he feels the same way because he speaks up not much later.

 

“Sehun text me last night.”

 

“Can’t any of you keep your mouth shut?” Minseok drops his fork.

 

“Hey, he wouldn’t tell me why, only that you may need support. You seem fine, though.”

 

“Chae-Chae, are you done?” Chanyeol stands, collecting plates. “Would you want to go over to the playground?”

 

“Yes!” She races around the table into the apartment.

 

“Fill me in later.” He leans down, kissing Baekhyun goodbye.

 

“Yeol, I’ll come with you. Let me change fast. I can tell you while she plays. Is that okay?”

 

“Whatever you want. I’ll grab you my key and refills for us.” Minseok grabs Baek’s cup.

 

Fresh coffees in hand, Minseok returns to his seat. They chit chat a little more about Soo and the status of the relationship. Eventually, Minseok changes the topic, bringing up his plan to take Chae-ryeong to the library.

 

“She’ll love that. You may not get to the museum. You know that girl and her books.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “So, what happened.”

 

“Changmin is contesting the book unless I give him fifty percent of profits.”

 

“That mother fucker! I take it Jongdae and Jongin don’t know?”

 

“Nope, you and Soo outside those directly involved.”

 

“Fuck him. I wouldn’t give him shit!”

 

“I may not have a choice. I said to Soo, it’s not about the money.”

 

“The hell it's not! That’s your earnings. He doesn’t deserve a cent.”

 

“Well, no. He doesn’t, and the fact that he knows I put it aside for the kids.”

 

“That’s what it is! He’s trying to make sure his kid is taken care of.”

 

“Baekhyun, he took enough money when he left that the kid is set.”

 

“Excuse me!”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“You’re telling me he took money when he moved out and now wants more?” Baekhyun’s wrings his hands, trying to breathe. “Minseok, it’s extortion. Or blackmail. Whatever, it’s fucking wrong! How are you not pissed!”

 

“I am. I’m stuck, though.” Minseok rubs his face between sips of coffee. “He wants me to have dinner with him.”

 

“Oh, shit. Minseok, this isn’t just the book. He’s trying to keep you somehow.”

 

“Soo said something similar. 

 

“Ten to one. He wants to see if he can keep you on the side. Whether for money or what, I can’t say.”

 

“Junmyeon made it sound like it’s the wife.” Minseok shakes his head. “I don’t see Changmin trying to keep us both.”

 

“Min,” Baekhyun groans. “Are you going to meet him.”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“I’m not letting you go alone.” He picks up his phone.

 

“Don’t you call, Dae! Soo is going with me. Junmyeon will be there, which means Sehun too. Plus, Yixing.”

 

“You’re going there?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good idea. What are you planning to wear?” Baekhyun eyes him.

 

“What’s it matter?” Minseok asks before sheer terror sets in.” No! Whatever you’re thinking. No!”

 

“I’m not doing anything! I just think you should look good is all.”

 

“No way, Baekhyun. Don’t even.”

 

“You should make the bitch suffer.”

 

“He’s not worth it.”

 

“No, he isn’t. You are, and Soo is going to be there.”

 

“You’re horrible.” Minseok grins.

 

“Come on. I’m good at this. You and I can pick out clothes together.”

 

“I’m not even going to argue. No point.”

 

“Ah, you’re learning!”

 

Chanyeol comes home an hour later to Minseok half-naked in their bedroom while Baekhyun throws item after item out of the closet. “Thank God, Chae-Chae is on the patio with Soo. Although, I was about to be pissed that my husband was having an affair with the hot neighbor and didn’t invite me.”

 

“Not funny! Yeollie, help me! Minseok’s too short for your stuff. No offense, Minnie.”

 

“Baek, let the man wear a pair of jeans and pick a shirt.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes as Minseok starts picking the mess. “Hey! No, cleaning. He made the mess, he’ll fix it.”

 

“Minseok, what pants do you have? I only ever see you in athletic gear unless you have a function?” Baekhyun comes out from the closet panting.

 

“Come on. You can raid my closet. Just know I will kill you if you make my bedroom chaos!”

 

“You keep making threats when you’re the one that made it clear murder is bad.” Baekhyun gives a shit-eating grin

 

“I’ll make an exception for you.”

  
  


Three hours later, Minseok is deemed ready. Baekhyun dressed him in ripped black skinny jeans, a black silk button-down, and a black blazer with white pinstripes. His hair is styled with a messy fringe using more product than Minseok has ever used in his life. He has to admit, he looks good. 

 

“Okay, wow!” Chanyeol looks up when they finally come back from Minseok’s apartment. “You’re going to make Kyungsoo go stupid looking like that.”

 

“Right? He looks hot!” Baekhyun grins, obviously pleased with himself. “Speaking of, where’d he go?”

 

“To go change. I told him to dress sharp.” Chanyeol answers. 

 

“Hang on.” Baek snaps a picture sending it to the group chat.

 

The response is immediate.

 

_ Jongin: Jesus, Hyung!  _

 

_ Jongdae: It’s been forever since you challenged me for best-looking brother. _

 

_ Jongin: Fuck you! You’re last! _

 

_ Wendy: I still stand by that I married the wrong brother. _

 

_ Jongdae: HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! Not nice, Wen! Hot date, big brother? _

 

_ Baekhyun: Why would you think that? _

 

_ Minseok: Baekhyun can’t you keep your mouth shut. _

 

_ Yixing: I didn’t think everyone knew. _

 

_ Minseok: They DON’T! _

 

_ Baekhyun: Sorry, Hyung. I wanted them to see how good you looked. _

 

_ Chanyeol: Babe! Stop talking.  _

 

_ Wendy: What’s going on? _

 

_ Minseok: Long story. _

 

_ Sehun: It’s really not. We’re almost there. He should be here by four! _

 

_ Jongdae: Who! I thought Kyungsoo was with you. _

 

_ Minseok: I’ll call you later. _

 

_ Jongin: Hyung, are you okay? _

 

_ Minseok: I’m fine. Soo and I are meeting with Junmyeon and Sehun to discuss some issues with the book. _

 

_ Wendy: What’s wrong with the book? _

 

_ Jongin: Sehun said HE should be there by four. Is HE who I think it is? _

 

_ Jongdae: Yixing, you got enough room for Nini and I? _

 

_ Yixing: Uh, I don’t know how to answer that. _

 

_ Minseok: No! I will handle it. HE is contesting his part in the book. It will be taken care of. _

 

With that, Minseok silences his phone. “You and your big mouth. I know you didn’t mean to start anything but damn it, Baekhyun. If my brothers show up, it’s going to turn antagonistic.”

 

“I didn’t think that far ahead.” Baekhyun holds his hands up.

 

“You never do,” Chanyeol tells him. “Minseok, I’m sorry. You should get going. Kyungsoo is at the car.”

 

“Thanks. Baek, don’t beat yourself up, okay?”

 

“I really wasn’t thinking when I sent that.” He groans.

 

“I know. Also, add Soo to the group chat.”

  
  
  


Junmyeon and Sehun are getting out of the car as Minseok pulls up. 

 

“I spent twenty-minutes calming Jongdae down,” Junmyeon explains as they walk in the back door. “They wanted to come. All of them. 

 

“Yixing can’t accommodate that.” Kyungsoo looks up to see Xing in the kitchen waiting for them.

 

“I could’ve. Tonight’s an off night. Still busy, just not like live music nights.” He explains. “Not a smart idea, though. I’m glad you’ve convinced them Myeon. I’ve got you seated next to the bar. Max and Hye-won are here. I don’t like her. It seems like she has him by the balls.”

 

“How so?” Minseok asks, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand tight.

 

“The way she talks to him. It’s disgusting. She was bitchy when I interrupted to see if they wanted drinks while waiting. I couldn’t make out what she was saying.”

 

“Great. Let’s get this over with.” Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

“You two hang here.” Junmyeon stops them. “Let me go first. I want to give him one last time to drop it before you have to deal with it.”

 

The longer Minseok waits, the stronger his conviction is. Why should he pay them anything? They don’t deserve a single penny. Minseok would rather rewrite some stuff than do this.

 

“Hey, babe? Min? Minseok!” Kyungsoo waves in his face. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah, sorry. Just thinking.” Minseok notices they aren’t alone. “Ah, the infamous Jae, correct?”

 

“That’s me.” He holds out his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

“You too, man. So, not to be the bearer of bad news, but I believe your ex is out there.” 

 

“We’re meeting with them.” Minseok replies.

 

“Oh, that’s, uh, yeah.”

 

“I thought you were off tonight?” Soo changes the subject.

 

“Excuse me, I’ll be right back.” Minseok shakes Jae’s hand again. “It was nice meeting you.”

 

In the bathroom, Minseok uses the toilet. As he washes his hands and splashes water on his face, the door opens. Turning, Minseok expects to find Soo but instead is face to face with the man that broke his heart.

 

“Minnie,” Changmin whispers.

 

“You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

 

“Come on, baby. Don’t be like.”

 

“First, I’m not your baby. Second, How fucking dare you? Don’t be like that, he says. Like he isn’t fucking trying to extort money from me. I’ll see you at the table.” Minseok brushes passed, but Changmin grabs him before he gets out the door.

 

“Minseok, wait. She spent everything we had. This is her idea. She’s, well, she’s not what I thought she was.”

 

“How is that my problem?”

 

“You’re a very generous person, Minnie. I thought.” He shrugs.

 

“You thought I was so hung up on you that I’d agree to this? How stupid do you think I am?”

 

“Not stupid.” Changmin steps closer. “You were never stupid.”

 

“Right, I didn’t see the affair when it was right in front of me. Pretty dumb.” Subconsciously, Minseok steps back, effectively trapping himself between the wall and the man in front of him.

 

“You loved me. I was wrong.”

 

“Too late for that.” Minseok shudders hands balled into fists as Changmin runs his fingers across his cheek.

 

“You’re still affected by me.” He steps even closer. “I’ll make you a deal.”

 

“I am not.” Minseok pushes at his chest. 

 

“Hear me out.” Changmin moves closer again, his hands slipping to Minseok’s shoulders, thumbs brushing against his throat.

 

“Why should I?” Internal red flags are flashing, he’s got to get out of there.

 

“I miss you. Promise me, we can see each other from time to time, and I’ll call all this off.” 

 

He’s so close, Minseok can feel the heat of his breath on his throat. “Enough, Max.”

 

“Baby, I need you. Don’t you remember how good it was? Can you honestly say you don’t want me just as much?” Changmin slips a knee between Minseok's legs, pinning him to the wall.

 

“Yes, I can. Now, move! I have someone who actually loves me out there.” Minseok watches Changmin’s face fall and takes his chance, running for the door.

 

He runs smack into Kyungsoo. “I was just coming to look for you. I saw Junmyeon’s face and the empty chairs at the table. Minseok, you’re all red.”

 

“I’m fine, no, I’m pissed off! Let’s go the fuck home.”

 

“What about?” Kyungsoo freezes when the bathroom door opens.

 

Changmin eyes them both and laughs loudly. “That’s cute. Give me a hard time when you’re fucking Chanyeol’s wedding singer. You’re no better than I was”

 

“We started dating about three days ago, asshole.” Soo snaps.

 

“Hey,” Minseok says, pulling Kyungsoo towards him. “I don’t give a fuck what he thinks.”

 

“What’s going on?” Junmyeon comes around the corner. “Max, I left your wife with Sehun. If you’re smart, you’ll go save her.”

 

Squaring his shoulders, Minseok walks right past his ex out towards the tables. Based on Sehun’s face, he’s about to tell her off. Without hesitation, Minseok takes a seat directly across from the woman he once thought ruined his life.

 

“It’s about time. You know, it’s insulting to keep someone in my condition waiting.” Hye-Won wrinkles her nose, rubbing her belly as the others join the table. “Shall we get to business?”

 

“I would apologize if this were under normal circumstances, but considering your husband just propositioned me for sex, and you’re committing extortion, I think I’ll pass on the courtesy.” Minseok waits for her to regain her composure, ignoring the rest of the gaping faces at the table.

 

“You’re lying.” Her face contorts with disgust. 

 

“He’s not.” Changmin stands up.

 

“You’ll pay for that.” She sneers at Minseok, gripping Changmin’s arm so he can’t leave. 

 

“I’ll make this short and sweet.” Minseok sits up straight, locking eyes with Hye-won. “You both can go fuck yourselves, and I’ll see you in court.”

 

“That would be your cue to leave, sweetheart.” Sehun snorts, holding his phone up to show he recorded the whole exchange. 

 

“This isn’t over!” She storms out with Changmin following.

 

“Looks like we’ll be meeting with the legal team.” Minseok slumps back in his chair.

 

“Unfortunately. You have a pretty good case considering he just admitted on camera that he solicited sex.”

 

“Jongdae is on the warpath again.” Sehun is typing away.

 

“Why did you tell him?” Minseok groans.

 

“Oh, I may have accidentally on purpose live-streamed that to the group chat.”

 

“Jesus, Sehun! Soo, can we please go home?”

 

“Last time I checked, you didn’t share a home.” Sehun points out.

 

“You don’t know when to quit, either, do you?” Kyungsoo asks with a small grin. “Come on, love. I’ll take you home.”

 

“Thanks, Myeon. Call me when we’re set with the lawyers. Please, apologize to Xingy for me.”

 

“He’d yell at you for that. Good night, guys.” 

 

“Night.”

  
  
  


Six weeks. It takes Minseok six weeks to finish the manuscript and fall hopelessly in love with Kyungsoo. They’ve been slowly moving stuff into Min’s apartment. A new record. Baek and Chanyeol moved in after being together for three months, and they won’t let him forget it. 

 

Changmin called the night after the whole fiasco, apologizing for his behavior. He was able to convince Hye-Won to sign an agreement allowing the book to print as is. Junmyeon had it all reviewed by the lawyers. 

 

The release date is three days away, and they planned a night out to celebrate. Jongdae and Sehun have finally got everyone to agree to go dancing. 

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Kyungsoo grumbles walking into the venue. “I hate clubs.”

 

“So do I. We stay for an hour and sneak out.”

 

“Don’t even try it!” Jondae comes up behind them. “This is our first night out since Jin-Ah.”

 

“That and we’re proud of you.” Wendy pats his arm. “Look, they got a table!”

 

“I win!” Baekhyun yells as they sit. “Drinks are on Hunnie! He didn’t think you two would come.”

 

“Against my better judgment.” Kyungsoo laughs. 

 

“Well, we’re here. Dance with me before I chicken out?” Minseok holds his hand out. Thankfully, it’s a slower song when they reach the dance floor. 

 

“Come here, you.” Kyungsoo pulls him close and sings along with the song.

 

“You know, I’m really glad you had the crazy idea to sing me to sleep.”

 

“I’ll continue every night for as long as you’d have me.”

 

“Nerd.”

 

“Yup.” Kyungsoo kisses him.

 

“Keep singing.” Minseok rests his head on Soo's shoulder.

 

“Hey, guys,” Chanyeol says, dancing with his husband. “Look.”

 

Following his gaze, Minseok laughs. “No, shit. Where’s Dae?”

 

“I see it.” Jongdae and Wendy are dancing on the other side of them. 

 

“Is that Xing and Nini?” Kyungsoo asks, craning around.

 

“Yup.” Baekhyun nods. “Minseok, I think you found your next book.”

  
  
  
  
  


End

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one was harder than I thought. Thanks to my beta for working with me on this. Thanks also to a wonderful Mod!! I hope this is something like the prompter wanted!!


End file.
